Curiosité obsessionnelle
by Catirella
Summary: Des retrouvailles à Poudlard en tant que professeur. Retrouvailles mouvementés au début, mais les sorciers évoluent aussi avec les années. Sauf sur le principe des retenus et ça… Harry en à ras la baguette… DM&HP…Yaoi…OOC aussi…
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Curiosité obsessionnelle**

Base : **H**arry **P**otter

Auteur : Catirella

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf la pseudo fée de Noël… Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K ROWLING… Je me permets de les emprunter pour ce texte.

**Genre** **: _Après la fin du tome 7_**_, ne tient pas compte des livres pour ce qui est des personnages morts ou encore en vie. Seul Voldemort est bel et bien mort._ Attention cette fiction est **Yaoi**, homophobes s'abstenir. Un peu **OOC** aussi et vu que nous sommes en Angleterre, où avant 1999 dans les établissements privés, le recours au châtiment corporel sur les élèves étaient encore en vigueur… Merci de lire l'information ci-dessous pris sur le net avant de crier via une review.

Point important à ce sujet, dont voici un extrait de texte :  
_En Angleterre, en _**_1986_**_, les punitions corporelles sont enfin interdites… dans les écoles publiques. Elles viennent de l'être dans les écoles privées en _**_1999_**_. Mais en 2000, les Institutions Européennes reviennent à la charge pour faire évoluer la loi anglaise qui dit «que rien ne peut limiter le pouvoir des parents de faire respecter la discipline»: cette attitude paraît incompatible avec la signature effectuée par l'Angleterre de la Convention Internationale des Droits de l'Enfant. __  
_Vous l'aurez compris… Cette fiction va avoir pour objet ce texte. Et si vous êtes sages vous aurez peut être droit à un lemon…

_Bêta, Natsumi Kido_ :

_Premier chapitre assez tranquille mais qui semble très prometteur... pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Lisez ! _

Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
_Écrit le 5, 7 et 8 janvier 2008.  
Mis en ligne le17 janvier 2008._

Et bien ceci sera ma première fiction HP et qui sait, la dernière aussi peut-être. L'avenir me le dira.  
Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse seuls juges de ce début de fiction. Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres elle comportera… Au moins 8 chapitres à ce jour... Et surtout merci de garder à l'esprit que c'est une FICTION, merci à vous…  
Je profite de cette note pour vous remerciez des nombreuses reviews qui m'ont été laisser sur mon dernier texte HP. Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir... Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.  
Bisous,  
_**Catirella**_

- HP –

_Ne pouvant répondre à une review sur l'OS « __**Un désir d'homme**__ » je le fais donc ici :_

_**Sephir**__, je suis ravie que tu ais aimer ce texte. Merci aussi pour GW… J'espère que cette fiction qui commence te plaira elle aussi… Merci pour ta review, Biz. Catirella_

- HP –

_Pour info, si certains ne le savaient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Curiosité obsessionnelle**  
Chapitre 1

* * *

La vie avait repris ses droits après la mort de Voldemort. Harry avait, tout comme ceux qui avaient survécu et obtenu leur diplôme de fin d'année, poursuivi ses études. Puis Harry, après une brève carrière d'Auror, fit son arrivé à Poudlard en tant que professeur de métamorphose. Il y retrouva Drago d'ailleurs. Lui y étant professeur de potion depuis la fin de ses études supérieures. Ayant pris la suite de son parrain toujours en vie, mais s'adonnant à tout autre chose depuis la mort de Voldemort.

Autant dire que la première année de cohabitation ne fut pas des plus simples entre eux… ni pour les élèves de Poudlard. Les dernières années se demandaient par moment qui étaient encore des gamins. Eux ou leur professeurs. Puis un jour comme un autre, la directrice de Poudlard les calma devant une bonne partie des élèves en faisant apparaître un baquet d'eau glacée au dessus d'eux, qui se déversa dans la seconde sur les deux professeurs qui en étaient venus aux mains à défaut de se lancer des sorts. Cette douche froide publique les figea et l'hilarité générale qui suivit, les fit rougir de honte.

McGonagall les convia sur le champ dans son bureau et, tels des enfants, les mis au coin aussi possible que cela puis être dans une pièce dépourvu de coins ! Bien sûr ils protestèrent, n'étant plus des pensionnaires de Poudlard depuis bien des années, mais McGonagall leur démontra que leur comportement était similaire à des petits sorciers de jardins d'enfants. Leur honte décupla et aucun des deux n'osa de nouveau protester la sanction qu'ils reçurent à 24 ans.

N'ayant pas pu se changer avant de se retrouver côte à côte au coin, Harry éternua et dans un moment de bonté, Drago lui tendit son mouchoir. Harry sourit en coin en regardant celui-ci qui gouttait sur le sol. Mais ne dit-on pas que c'est l'intention qui compte ? Cette petite attention fut le début d'une amitié qui très vite se transforma en un amour passionné. Les deux anciens ennemis ne l'étaient plus.

Tout ceci remontait à 2 ans maintenant. Ils avaient 26 ans. Étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Avaient un emploi plus que convenable et ils étaient très respectés pas leurs élèves, surtout Drago qui avait gardé le même principe de retenue que Rogue. Au grand damne d'Harry. Bien que les élèves de Drago à la différence de l'époque de Rogue, le matèrent dés que cela leur étaient possible à son insu.

Harry et Drago n'étant pas mariés, disposèrent chacun d'un appartement. Mais d'un accord en commun, ils vivaient ensemble une semaine sur deux dans l'appartement de l'autre, mais surtout dans la chambres, cela va de soi. Cette semaine, la chambre de Drago était à l'honneur. Harry arriva dans les appartements de son amant les bras chargés de parchemins à corriger de ses élèves de 2ème année. Alors que Drago sortait de sa chambre seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Harry s'arrêta et le regarda passer devant lui, puis pencha la tête pour mieux mater les fesses de Drago, merveilleusement bien moulées dans un boxer noir.

" Potter, arrêtes de mâter mes fesses "

Drago sourit en coin en disant cela, puis disparut dans son bureau. Harry sourit lui aussi mais plutôt niaisement.

" J'adore tes fesses. Je ne me lasserais jamais de les regarder et de les toucher… Tu sors ? "

Drago venait de repasser devant Harry avec plusieurs de ses affaires de professeur et se dirigeait de nouveau vers sa chambre.

" Oui, j'ai quatre élèves de 7ème année en retenue jusqu'à 22 heures."

Harry soupira et Drago revient sur ses pas.

" Quoi ? "

Harry posa ses parchemins sur la table basse de la salle principale et fit face à son amant.

" Il y a que j'en ai marre des retenues continuelles de tes élèves. "

Drago haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa chambres pour finir de s'habiller. Harry, vexé de n'avoir pas plus d'attention de sa part alors qu'il était en train de lui faire une mini colère, croisa les bras et attendit qu'il ressorte de la chambre sans bouger, les sourcils froncés. Drago stoppa son action de quitter ses appartements lorsqu'il croisa le regard tueur d'Harry. À son tour, Drago fronça les sourcils et son regard devint glacial.

" Mais quoi encore ? "

Harry fulminait de rage à cause du comportement de son amant. En plus c'était lui maintenant qui jouait les outragés, avec la mauvaise fois habituelle qui habitait les Malfoy.

" Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont aussi nul en potion et s'ils ne prennent pas au sérieux mes cours. "

" Tu te douches et te parfumes maintenant pour les retenues des 7ème année ? "

" **Oui.** "

Harry vit rouge.

" Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison **Malfoy** ? "

Là, ce fut Drago qui vit noir et si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des sorts, Harry aurait reçu celui-ci de plein fouet.

" **Vas te faire foutre Potter, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.** "

Drago sortit de ses appartements à grandes enjambées en laissant Harry sous le choc de la réponse.

Bien sûr, lorsque Drago revint à 22h15 Harry avait déserté les lieux. Après un soupir de lassitude, Drago alla remettre ses affaires de cours dans son bureau. Puis se rendit dans sa chambre où il allait, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, dormir seul. Harry après le contre-coup était ressorti des appartements de Drago, parchemins repris en mains, dans une colère noire. Au moment où Drago entrait dans son lit, Harry corrigeait les copies de ses 2èmes années avec ferveurs. Les notes n'allaient pas être conciliantes pour une fois.

Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner tous se rendirent compte, que le couple était en froid et par Merlin aucun ne demanda le pourquoi du comment à celui-ci. Lupin toussota et brisa le silence pesant à la table des professeurs.

" Alors Malfoy, j'ai appris que deux de tes élèves de 7ème année avaient créé une potion relativement gluante et que malencontreusement, tu avais reçu la moitié du chaudron sur toi lorsque 2 autres avaient fait exploser ce même chaudron, en y rajoutant une louche du contenu du leur. »

Remus, sourire en coin, avait fait mouche. Harry avait les yeux ouverts en grand, venant de comprendre pourquoi Drago était en boxer et sentait le parfum lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui la veille au soir.

" Tes sources ne seraient pas ces mêmes 7èmes années qui étaient hilares lorsque cela m'est arrivé ? "

Remus fit mine de réfléchir en fermant les yeux et secouant la tête de bas en haut légèrement.

" Hum, cela se pourrait bien. "

" **Je vais les tuer.** "

" **Professeur Malfoy !** "

Drago soupira et plongea le nez dans son bol de céréales, il se demanda mentalement pourquoi il avait pris cela ce matin, il détestait les céréales.

" Désolé madame la directrice. "

Mc Gonagall le regarda, suspicieusement les sourcils levés. Mais ayant appris à connaître Drago, elle savait qu'il ne tuerait aucun de ses élèves de 7ème année, tout du moins elle l'espérait. Harry, lui, culpabilisait d'avoir agi sous le coup de la jalousie. Mais un fait était là, Harry en avait réellement marre que Drago soit pratiquement 3 soirs par semaine dans sa salle de cours, avec ses élèves de différentes années en retenue. Il fallait qu'ils aient de nouveau une sérieuse discussion à ce sujet avant que cela ne finisse en dispute conjugale en plein Poudlard. La gazette des sorciers se ferait un malin plaisir à déformer les faits rapportés par une tierce personne étant elle-même en ces lieux.

Drago quitta la table en s'excusant. Harry en fit de même une fois son amant hors de vue, puis se mit presque à courir pour le rattraper. Drago avait bien sûr entendu les pas d'Harry et continua d'aller vers sa salle de cours tout en ignorant qu'il était suivi par le professeur de métamorphose. Harry une fois enfin arrivé à sa hauteur, lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

" Dray, attends. "

Drago soupira de lassitude et stoppa son action.

" Quoi ? "

" Je m'excuse pour hier soir. "

" Bien, à plus tard Harry. "

" Dray. "

Harry fixait Drago, le regard suppliant. Drago soupira tout en basculant légèrement la tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux.

" Il faut que l'on en parle Drago. "

Drago, dans un soupir, le regarda dans les yeux.

" Je sais, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Cela peut-il attendre ce soir ? "

" Oui, bien sûr. Tu n'auras pas de retenue avec un ou plusieurs de tes élèves ce soir ? "

" Je ferais en sorte de ne pas en avoir. "

" Alors à ce soir dans tes appartements. "

Drago le regarda faire demi-tour… Puis après un nouveau soupir, repris son chemin vers sa salle de cours. Le soir venu, Harry sourit lorsqu'il pénétra dans les appartements de Drago. Il était là et l'attendait assis sur le canapé en face de la table basse.

" Tu m'attendais ? "

" Oui. "

Harry, tout sourire, le rejoint sur le canapé une fois qu'il eu posé ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur la table basse. Harry avait besoin d'un baiser. Baiser qu'il n'avait pas eu la veille au soir et qui lui manquait cruellement. Drago avait appris à le connaître et avec un léger sourire en coin que l'on aurait pu penser moqueur, il vient poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant en une douce caresse… Harry soupira de bien-être, il aimait par-dessus tout lorsque Drago commençait à l'embrasser de cette façon, pour que celui-ci devienne de plus en plus passionnel. La langue de Drago dansait avec celle d'Harry. Harry s'était plus que rapproché du torse de Drago, il était assis à califourchon sur les genoux de celui-ci. La coupe de cheveux de Drago ne ressemblait plus à rien. Drago avait même poussé une sorte de petit grognement qui avait amusé Harry lorsque ses doigts s'étaient égarés dans la chevelure soigneuse.

Mais Harry reprit pieds avec le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait et rompit le contact de leurs lèvres. Drago grimaça, ce qui fit sourire Harry qui lui donna un nouveau baiser avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule gauche et d'enfouir son nez de le cou de son amant… Drago comprit que le moment de la discussion était venu et qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin avec Harry.

" Drago… "

" Je t'écoute. "

Harry sourit et passa sa main gauche dans la chemise de Drago après avoir habilement défait un bouton de sa chemise en soie noire.

" Si tu me déconcentres petit lion, je ne vais rien écouter du tout. "

" _Hummm_, les Malfoy ne sont-ils pas sensés rester maître d'eux-mêmes en toute circonstance ? "

" Tu m'as contaminé. "

Harry ne put se retenir de rire.

" Vas-y pendent de j'ai encore un semblant de contrôle sur mes sens, Harry. "

" D'accord… J'en ai ras le cul des retenues continuelles que tu donnes à tes élèves. "

" En général, ce n'est pas cela que tu as dans le cul. "

" MALFOY . "

Drago grimaça en fermant les yeux avec tout de même un mini sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Harry, lui, était rouge de gêne et de colère mêlées à la réponse de son amant.

" Tu m'as explosé le tympan gauche, Potter. "

" La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant de parler obsédé."

" Pas plus que toi ! "

Harry soupira et voulut s'extirper des bras de Drago qui le maintenait sur ses genoux.

" Lâche-moi. "

" Ecoute Harry, si les châtiments corporels étaient encore en vigueur à Poudlard, crois-moi, je serais le premier à les appliquer et je n'aurais plus à me retrouver avec des incultes en potion lors des retenues que je leur aurais donné. "

" C'est toi qui mériterais d'en recevoir oui. "

Drago regarda Harry sans cligner des yeux et eut comme un frisson. Harry sentit celui-ci et vit le regard fixe de son amant avec en prime les sourcils levés d'étonnement.

" Tu as peur Malfoy ? "

" Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien... Mais tu es sérieux là ? "

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de lever ses sourcils avec tout de même un petit sourire sadique.

" Oui… Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait subir en 7 ans, crois-moi que les coups de cannes ou autre t'auraient fait du bien. "

Drago eut une réaction à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas. Il le repoussa de sur ses genoux et Harry failli atterrir sur la table basse.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? "

" Rien… Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié un entretien avec le clébard. "

Et avant qu'Harry n'aie le temps de réagir, Drago avait quitté les lieux.

" C'est mon parrain le clébard ? HEY ! Sale serpent… Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'entretien ? "

Drago pendant ce temps avait arpenté les couloirs et escaliers de Poudlard avec rapidité et sans même frapper, entra dans les appartements de Lupin.

" Je ne fais que passer, je vous empreinte vos commodités quelques instants. "

Remus et Sirius qui comme toujours, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans les appartements de Remus, étaient pratiquement en pleine action, lorsque Drago avait fait son entrée fracassante.

" Il s'est passée quoi là ? "

" Je n'en sais rien ! C'était Drago, avec lui il faut s'attendre à tout et à rien. "

" Tu crois qu'il a vu que nous étions nus ? "

Sirius regarda son amant avec un regarda de prédateur.

" Qui sait ? Mais n'aie crainte mon grand méchant loup, ton corps est magnifique. "

Remus lui rendit son sourire.

" En même temps c'est toi qui est le plus à découvert, les fesses en l'air… "

" _**Et la queue en alerte comme toujours.**_ "

Remus fit une sorte de grimace à son amant qui avait fermé les yeux en soupirant, lorsque la voix de Drago leur était parvenue.

" Et bien la question ne se pose plus… Il nous a vu. "

" Merci pour cette confirmation, Remus. "

**_A suivre…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce 1er chapitre et à jeudi prochain pour la suite... Catirella_**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : **Curiosité obsessionnelle**

Base : **H**arry **P**otter

Auteur : Catirella

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf la pseudo fée de Noël… Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennes à J.K ROWLING… Je me permets de les emprunter pour ce texte.

**Genre** : _**Après la fin du tome 7**__, ne tient pas compte des livres. Surtout pour ce qui est des personnages morts ou encore en vie. Seul Voldemort est bel et bien mort._ Attention cette fiction est **Yaoi**, homophobes s'abstenir. Un peu **OOC** aussi et vu que nous sommes en Angleterre, où avant 1999 dans les établissements privés, le recours au châtiment corporel sur les élèves étaient encore en vigueur… Merci de lire l'information ci-dessous pris sur le net avant de crier via une review.

Point important à ce sujet, dont voici un extrait de texte :  
_En Angleterre, en _**_1986_**_, les punitions corporelles sont enfin interdites… dans les écoles publiques. Elles viennent de l'être dans les écoles privées en _**_1999_**_. Mais en 2000, les Institutions Européennes reviennent à la charge pour faire évoluer la loi anglaise qui dit «que rien ne peut limiter le pouvoir des parents de faire respecter la discipline»: cette attitude paraît incompatible avec la signature effectuée par l'Angleterre de la Convention Internationale des Droits de l'Enfant. __  
_Vous l'aurez compris… Cette fiction va avoir pour objet ce texte. Et si vous êtes sages vous aurez peut être droit à un lemon…

_Bêta, Natsumi Kido_ :

_Ahaaa… cette histoire commence à m'intriguer.__  
__Ce chapitre annonce du remous pour la suite !__  
__Bonne lecture à tous…_

Note de l'auteure donc moi, Catirella :  
_Écrit le 8 janvier 2008.  
Mis en ligne le jeudi 24 janvier 2008._

Je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui m'ont laisser une review sur le chapitre 1, ainsi que ceux qui l'ont en restant dans l'ombre.  
Voici donc le 2ème chapitre comme promis jeudi dernier, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que le précédent.  
Il ne me reste plus une nouvelle fois, qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.  
Bisous,  
_**Catirella**_

- HP -

_Ne pouvant répondre à une review sur l'OS « _**_Un désir d'homme_**_ » reçu le 20/01/08, je le fais donc ici :__  
_**_Gwladys Evans_**_ : Et oui Ron n'en loupe pas une mais grâce à sa bourde Drago et Harry ont avancer plus qu'en 10 ans T..T … Je suis heureuse que cet OS t'ai plu… Merci à toi pour cette review, Biz. Catirella_

- HP -

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Curiosité obsessionnelle**  
Chapitre 2

* * *

" Tu vas faire la tête encore longtemps Harry ? "

Harry resta le nez baissé sur ses copies et Drago leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

" Pire qu'une femme. Aie ! **Ne recommence jamais ça**. "

Harry venait de lui envoyer une gomme en pleine tête. Drago, les sourcils froncés, la ramassa.

" C'est quoi ? "

" Une gomme, inculte. "

" Ne me traite pas d'inculte. Je prends mes dispositions pour être avec toi ce soir et je me retrouve avec le survivant qui a l'attitude de toutes les filles de Poudlard au moins une fois par mois… J'ai évité un encrier une fois, en 7ème année. J'avais oublié ça ! "

" Tu devais sûrement l'avoir mérité et dommage que tu ne l'aies pas pris en plein tronche. "

" Mais par Merlin, tu as tes règles ou quoi, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore pour mériter ça ? "

" Pourquoi tu es parti comme cela hier soir ? "

Drago renvoya sa gomme à Harry avec un air dédaigneux et l'envoya balader avec classe.

" Cela ne te regarde pas. "

" C'est la meilleure ça ! Tu as l'intention de demander la réintégration des châtiments corporels à Poudlard c'est cela ? "

" Tu racontes n'importe quoi. "

" Alors pourquoi tu bandais ? "

Drago vira au rouge et pas uniquement de honte, mais de colère aussi.

" Tu croyais que je n'avais rien senti ? Mais tu me prends pour un crétin ou quoi ? "

" Ecoute-moi bien mister le survivant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de demander quoi que ce soit, je donnais juste un avis. "

Harry regarda Drago avec méfiance. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il lui mentait. Les Serpentards n'avaient jamais eu la réputation d'être des personnes franches et de confiance.

" Ne me regarde pas comme cela. "

" Tu m'agaces. "

Drago qui voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette discussion, fit un sourire des plus niais à son amant.

" Oui, mais tu m'aimes. "

" Hum. "

Drago pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et ses cheveux, où plus aucune trace de gel n'existait depuis que lui et Harry sortent ensemble, suivirent le mouvement. Harry en eut des frissons. Par Merlin, qu'il aimait lorsque Drago le regardait de cette façon avec amour et tendresse. Même si juste avant, il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot fini.

" Tu ne m'aimes plus ? "

" Crétin. Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours. Fais-moi l'amour. "

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.

" Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? "

" Oui, j'ai envie de toi. "

Drago afficha un sourire et prit sa baguette pour jeter un sort à la porte principale. Harry le regarda faire sans trop comprendre.

" Tu as peur que le fantôme de Dumbledore nous surprenne en pleine action ou quoi ? "

Harry, qui avait reporté son attention sur Drago écarquilla les yeux au regard de prédateur qui le fixait. Drago qui avait reposé sa baguette s'était levé et se rapprochait de sa proie avec toute la grâce due à son rang. Harry en déglutit, il ne savait que trop où cela allait le mener.

" Pas lui. "

" Hein ! … _**Ahhhhhhhhhhh**_… "

À cet instant précis Harry ne sut plus pourquoi il avait fait la tête à son amant depuis la veille au soir. Drago sut employer le bon langage gestuel et sexuel pour se faire pardonner de ce qui, à ses yeux, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais le Gyffondor valait tout les sacrifices.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, les 2 amants officiels de Poudlard se trouvèrent tous les 2 aussi présents.

" Vous, vous avez fait l'amour… Comme des bêtes. "

Harry recracha son jus de citrouille sans aucune classe et Drago vira au blanc en fermant les yeux. Sirius, fier de lui continua de prendre son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Remus se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire à la tête des deux ex-ennemis. McGonagall avait le feu aux joues tout comme Drago, qui avait fermé les yeux. Neville Londubat arborait un sourire niais avec des joues tout aussi rosies que la directrice de Poudlard. Le reste de la table, après des réactions aussi différentes les unes que les autres, avaient repris leur petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

" Vous en avez de la chance. "

" **Neville !** "

" Quoi ? J'ai dit quoi de mal ? "

McGonagall, Minerva de son petit nom, toussota.

" Vous n'avez rien dit de mal professeur Londubat, n'ayez crainte. Je n'en dirais pas autant d'un certain professeur de vol ! "

" Hein ! On parle de moi ? "

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.

" Qui d'autre à ton avis. Sale… "

" **Malfoy.** "

Drago soupira et ce tut. Harry, le visage et le regard grondeurs, le fixait autant que cela lui était possible de sa place à table.

" Au fait, quelqu'un a des nouvelles de notre ancien professeur de potion ? "

Tous sans exception fixèrent Neville qui venait de parler.

" Que-ce que j'ai dit encore ? "

Le samedi arriva trop vite au goût de Drago. Faire les boutiques avec Harry était un véritable enfer. Il avait découvert cela dès leur toute première sortie ensemble au Chemin de Traverse.

" Attends-moi là je reviens. "

" Je ne suis pas ton parrain Harry. "

Harry leva un sourcil en regardant Drago.

" Tu frétilles de la queue pourtant parfois ! "

" Espèce de… "

" _Titi_, ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter mon amour… Je fais vite. "

Harry lui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Drago, susceptible, défaut que Harry avait abandonné de corriger chez son amant, avait de suite pris la mouche. Mais son amant savait aussi le faire taire avec des arguments de taille. Harry lui avait donc donné un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant d'avoir disparu dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Drago soupira et regarda la foule aller en venir, puis son regard fut attiré par quelque chose dans la boutique de brocante de l'autre côté de la rue. Lorsque Harry ressorti moins de 5 minutes plus tard, il le chercha des yeux et le rejoint. Avant de prévenir son compagnon qu'ils pouvaient y aller, il regarda en vitrine ce qui pouvait tant fasciner son amant. Mais à l'évidence, il ne trouva pas.

" Drago. Que regardes-tu avec autant d'insistance ? "

Drago sursauta et rougit sans le vouloir.

" Rien. Absolument rien. Où devons-nous aller maintenant ? "

Harry vit que Drago lui mentait, mais il n'insista pas plus.

" Chez Fleury et Bott, je dois récupérer une commande. "

" Bien allons-y. "

Harry regarda une dernière fois la vitrine en cherchant ce qui avait bien put fasciner autant sont compagnon et surtout pourquoi il avait rougit et avait honte de lui dire ce qu'il regardait en vitrine. Harry essaya de graver en mémoire tous les meubles et objets divers qui composaient la vitrine de la boutique. Puis, d'un pas rapide, il rejoint Drago qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour se rendre à l'autre bout du Chemin de Traverse.

Le soir venu, Harry, dans ses appartements, chercha ce qui avait presque hypnotisé Drago dans cette foutue vitrine. Il eu beau cherché et recherché, rien à faire il ne voyait pas. Après un soupir, il repoussa le morceau de parchemin où, de mémoire, il avait dessiné du mieux qu'il avait pu ce qu'il y avait en vitrine ce samedi-là.

" On sort manger en ville ce soir ou pas ? "

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Drago.

" Je t'ai fait peur ? "

" Non, enfin oui, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. "

Drago se rapprochant, Harry fit de sont mieux pour cacher le parchemin et le roula en faisant mine de le ranger.

" C'est quoi ? "

" Hein ! Oh rien, juste un futur devoir que je compte demander à mes élèves de 4ème année… Et si nous sortions en ville du côté moldu."

Drago fit la moue, mais ne voulant pas gâcher le reste de la journée qui s'était tout de même relativement bien passée, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Harry sourit et tous deux se rapprochèrent de la cheminée que comportaient les appartements d'Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent au Manoir Malfoy et de là, ils se rendirent eu cœur de Londres ne plus normalement du monde. Enfin… Si transplaner était tout de même loin d'être un moyen de locomotion typiquement moldu. Drago invita son amant dans un de leur restaurant préféré.

Depuis que Drago sortait avec le survivant. Il avait tout ce que bon moldu avait sur lui, à savoir une carte bancaire et des livres sterling juste au cas où. Ils avaient un compte dans la même banque du côté moldu. Banque qui était en rapport direct avec la banque Gringotts coté sorciers. Hermione en était devenue la directrice depuis un peu plus d'un an ½. Elle avait réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué avant elle. Le père de Ron l'avait beaucoup aidé dans les démarches auprès du ministères, sur le bien fondé de cette banque et de la possibilité qu'elle offrait au monde sorcier.

La soirée se passa tout doucement. Draco et Harry ressortirent du restaurant à plus de 23 heures et marchèrent dans les rues de Londres avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Harry avait posé sa joue sur l'épaule de son amant, tout en lui tenant le bras avec possessivité. Ce geste de la part d'Harry avait toujours plu à Drago. Il aimait qu'Harry revendique le fait que lui, le vil et abject Serpentard. Qui plus est soupçonné d'avoir été un mangemort lorsque Lord Voldemort avait refait surface. Ce qui failli être sa perte d'ailleurs et pas uniquement la sienne hélas. Une fois Voldemort bel est bien mort, l'Ordre du Phénix avait interférer en la faveur de ceux qui avait aider lors de la bataille finale. Drago en avait fait parti au plus grand damne de son père.

Harry savait que Drago n'avait jamais été un mangemort et cela suffisait amplement à Drago depuis qu'ils se comportaient en adultes responsables. Dixit tous leurs amis respectifs.

Harry fut pris d'un frisson.

" Tu as froid ? "

" Oui, les nuits sont de plus en plus fraîches. "

" Oui, rentrons, je pourrais te réchauffer comme il se doit. "

" Hum, j'ai hâte d'être de retour dans ma chambre alors. "

" Là, personne ne nous verra transplaner jusqu'au manoir. "

Harry suivit Drago dans la rue adjacente à celle où ils se trouvaient. Puis, une fois qu'ils s'étaient assurés que personne ne pouvait les voir, ils se rendirent au manoir Malfoy, où ils empruntèrent la cheminée pour retourner dans les appartements d'Harry.

Drago prit Harry dans ses bras une fois arrivé dans la pièce principale et, tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille gauche, proposa à son amant une douche chaude. Harry s'empressa s'accepter tout en gémissant. Drago venait de l'exciter encore plus en lui ayant mordillé l'oreille. Un de ses points sensibles. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs n'avoir que cela lorsqu'il était dans les bras de son seul et unique amant depuis presque 2 ans maintenant. Harry n'était pas en reste quand à ceux de Drago et il savait les exploiter à son avantage à chaque fois que cela était nécessaire.

La douche ne fut que le théâtre des préliminaires. Harry n'avait jamais été un grand amateur du carrelage froid de la douche. Il préfèrerait le confort d'un grand lit et si possible avec plein d'oreillers qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Drago avait remédié à ce détail manquant dans sa chambre dès qu'ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble dans celle d'Harry. Harry n'avait pas voulu se retrouver en terrain inconnu pour leur toute première fois.

Plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque Harry se fut assuré que Drago dormait enfin. Il se leva et retourna prendre le parchemin qu'il avait laisser dans la pièce principale.

Sur le parchemin était dessiné, un bureau, avec sur celui-ci tout ce que pouvait comporter un bureau de sorcier. Une chaise, un guéridon habillé d'une nappe et d'une boule en cristal en son centre. Divers baguettes magiques de seconde main, dans un coffret prévu à cet effet. Un porte-manteau où était suspendus un chapeau pointu et sur un autre bras un parapluie. Un rocking-chair où une couverture en patchwork avait été posée. Sur le mur, une étagère où plusieurs lampes à huile ou pétrole se trouvaient.

Plus Harry regardait ce qu'il avait dessiné de mémoire et plus il était sûr qu'il y manquait quelque chose. Ou alors dans ce qu'il avait dessiné se trouvait ce qui avait tant fasciné son amant. Mais comment savoir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir dans tout cela ?

Harry soupira.

Il aurait tellement aimé le lui offrir. Drago, sous ses airs hautains, avait toujours une petite attention envers Harry et ce, sans occasions particulières. Cela pouvait aller de la simple rose ou petit déjeuner au lit, comme d'une chaîne en or avec un sublime pendentif à la voiture de sport. Harry sourit au souvenir de ce cadeau et de la tape qu'il avait donné à l'arrière du crâne de Drago, en le traitant de fou d'avoir fait une telle dépense. Mais au fond de lui, Harry avait été plus que touché de toutes ses marques d'amour.

Et lorsqu'il avait demandé à Drago ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir, il lui avait répondu qu'il avait déjà tout et ce depuis qu'il avait poussé son tout premier cri hors du ventre de sa mère.

Harry en avait convenu.

Le fait était là.

Drago, en effet, n'avait jamais manqué de rien, hormis peut-être d'amour depuis qu'il était né… Chose qu'Harry lui avait procuré et dont Drago ne pouvait plus se passer, même lorsqu'ils se disputaient comme tout couple de par le monde.

Harry soupira et roula à nouveau le parchemin qu'il ferma avec un ruban en satin rouge. Puis il le rangea dans une malle que lui seul pouvait ouvrir. Une fois celle-ci refermée, il éteint la seule bougie qu'il avait allumé avant d'aller rejoindre Drago.

Harry se colla dans son dos une fois qu'il fut bien au chaud sous la couette en provenance directe du monde moldu. Drago ne fit aucun mouvement et ne dit rien sur l'absence d'Harry à ses côtés durant plus de 20 minutes. Il le laissa s'installer tout contre lui, puis lorsqu'il sentit Harry se détendre, il ferma à son tour les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Drago savait qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose… Mais lui… N'en faisait-il pas autant d'une certaine façon ?

**_A suivre…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre et à jeudi prochain pour la suite, Catirella._**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : **Curiosité obsessionnelle**

Base : **H**arry **P**otter

Auteur : Catirella

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf la pseudo fée de Noël… Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennes à J.K ROWLING… Je me permets de les emprunter pour ce texte.

**Genre** : **Après la fin du tome 7**, ne tient pas compte des livres. Surtout pour ce qui est des personnages morts ou encore en vie. Seul Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Attention cette fiction est **Yaoi**, homophobes s'abstenir. Un peu **OOC** aussi et vu que nous sommes en Angleterre, où avant 1999 dans les établissements privés, le recours au châtiment corporel sur les élèves étaient encore en vigueur… Merci de lire l'information ci-dessous pris sur le net avant de crier via une review.  
Point important à ce sujet, dont voici un extrait de texte :  
_En Angleterre, en __**1986**__, les punitions corporelles sont enfin interdites… dans les écoles publiques. Elles viennent de l'être dans les écoles privées en __**1999**__. Mais en 2000, les Institutions Européennes reviennent à la charge pour faire évoluer la loi anglaise qui dit «que rien ne peut limiter le pouvoir des parents de faire respecter la discipline»: cette attitude paraît incompatible avec la signature effectuée par l'Angleterre de la Convention Internationale des Droits de l'Enfant._  
Vous l'aurez compris… Cette fiction va avoir pour objet ce texte. Et si vous êtes sages vous aurez peut être droit à un lemon…

_Bêta, Natsumi Kido_ :

_Ouh… Il y a quelques étincelles mais la suite n'en sera que meilleure je suppose… _

Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
_Écrit le 8 et 9 janvier 2008.  
Mis en ligne le jeudi 31 janvier 2008._

Comme promis voici le 3ème chapitre qui aidera Harry à trouver ce qui fascinait Drago dans la vitrine.  
Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser une review sur le chapitre 2, ainsi qu'a ceux qui la suivent. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.  
Je vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.  
Bisous,  
_**Catirella**_

- HP -  
_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Curiosité obsessionnelle**  
Chapitre 3

* * *

Décembre était déjà là et Harry ne savait toujours pas ce que Drago avait regardé dans la vitrine de la boutique de brocante. Aujourd'hui, Drago était de permanence en salle d'étude pour ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide dans leurs études. Un groupe de filles en 3ème année de la maison des Poufsouffles, lui lancèrent des regards en gloussant. Drago trop plongé dans la lecture de son livre, ne vit rien du petit manège des 6 jeunes filles.

Harry, accompagné de Neville par contre, oui. Harry fronça les sourcils et d'un simple mouvement de la main, referma tous les livres devant chacune des élèves qui ne leurs étaient d'aucune utilité vu qu'elles étaient uniquement là pour dévorer des yeux leur professeur de potion.

Elles sursautèrent toutes, ainsi que les autres élèves présents et Drago aussi par la même occasion. Il regarda en direction d'Harry et Neville et haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son amant. Neville lui n'avait pas l'air des plus à l'aise. La voix d'Harry claqua telle un fouet à l'encontre des 3ème années, mais tous les élèves prirent peur.

" **Ce lieu est fait pour étudier et non pas pour reluquer un de vos professeur, pendant que celui-ci trop occupé à lire je ne sais quoi, ne fait pas ce pourquoi il se trouve ici.** "

Drago en déglutit, les yeux fixés sur Harry. Tous les élèves désertèrent la salle dans les 2 minutes qui suivirent. Même Neville s'éclipsa en remettant à plus tard la conversation qu'il avait avec Harry, au sujet d'un ancien professeur de potion qui obsédait ses pensées depuis qu'il était parti en retraite anticipée de Poudlard.

" Mais j'ai rien fait ! "

Harry foudroya Drago du regard.

" Pour n'avoir rien fait, tu n'as rien fait. Je te signale que tu te faisais mater par 6 Poufsouffles en chaleur. Tu aurais sûrement remarqué leur petit manège si tu faisais ton travail au lieu de lire un livre… C'est quoi ce livre ? "

Drago soupira.

" C'est un livre moldu en français. "

Harry souleva un sourcil et se rapprocha de son amant.

" D'où tu sors ce livre ? En français de surcroit. "

" C'est Hermione qui me l'a prêté, la dernière fois que nous avons déjeuné avec elle et Pansy. "

" Hum… Et c'est quoi le titre de ce livre ? "

" Les malheurs de Sophie. "

" Il parle de quoi ? "

" Tu parles français ? "

" Non. "

" Et bien tu ne le sauras pas alors. "

" Comment ça ? "

" Si tu crois que je vais te raconter ce livre, tu peux toujours courir. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ceux que tu lis, moi. Pour peu que tu en lises un d'ailleurs, de livre. "

" Hey, je lis des livres moi aussi. "

" Des magas ou des DB. Ce ne sont pas des livres. "

" Des mangas et BD, inculte. Et si, il y a de la lecture dans ceux-ci. "

Drago soupira en se levant et refermant son livre. Il ramassa ses affaires et une fois face à Harry, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" D'un, je ne suis pas un inculte et tu vas arrêter de m'appeler ainsi, dès que je ne sais pas prononcer un mot moldu ou que je ne sache pas ce qu'est un objet toujours moldu. De deux, des feuilles reliées entre elles où se trouvent des dessins avec des bulles ou des textes plus étranges les uns que les autres ne sont pas des livres à mes yeux. Et de trois, j'avais vu que ces Poufsouffles me regardaient, mais cela m'amusait et ne me dérangeait nullement. Cela prouve qu'elles ont bon goût, elles au moins, pas comme les Gryffondors. "

Drago, sans un regard de plus pour son amant, quitta la salle. Harry bouillait en serrant les poings.

Dans un mouvement de cape terrible, il fit demi-tour et se rendit d'un pas rapide dans sa salle de cour. Là où il s'avait qu'il ne serait pas dérangé. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois assis à son bureau et un peu calmé, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche de jean. Il dut même se redresser un peu pour le retirer de celle-ci tellement il était en colère après Drago. Puis il appela Hermione sans plus attendre.

" Hermione, bonsoir c'est Harry. "

" _Oui, j'avais vu ton nom s'afficher Harry, comment vas-tu ?_ "

" Bien, enfin pas si bien que cela. Hermione j'ai besoin de toi. "

" _Comment cela ?_ "

" C'est quoi Les malheurs de Sophie ? "

" _Pardon ?_ "

" Le livre que tu as prêter à Drago, il parle de quoi ? "

" _Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas directement ?_ "

" **Parce que il m'a envoyé balader lorsque je lui ai demandé il y a moins de 10 minutes.** "

Hermione comprit au haussement de ton de son ami qu'il ne fallait pas trop insister sur le sujet. Harry lui soupira en fermant les yeux.

" Excuse-moi Hermione. S'il te plait dis-moi de quoi parle ce livre. "

" _Harry, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, c'est un livre pour enfant de la Comtesse de Ségur plutôt lu par les filles._ "

" **Mais il raconte quoi ce livre au juste.** "

Harry entendit Hermione soupirer à l'autre bout du téléphone.

" _Tout d'abord tu te calmes et ensuite je te ferais un résumé de ce livre, d'accord ?_ "

Harry soupira à son tour.

" Désolé, mais nous venons d'avoir une dispute et… Hermione tu crois que Drago pourrait me tromper ? "

" _**Tu as abusé de quoi pour dire des foutaises pareilles, Harry James Potter ?**_ "

" Désolé. "

Hermione re-soupira à nouveau.

" _Bon. Tu écoutes et tu te tais, sinon je raccroche compris ?_ "

" Oui. "

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Harry savait enfin de quoi parlait en gros le livre et aussi de l'autre qu'Hermione avait prêté à Drago du même auteur. Harry se repassa en mémoire la conversation qu'ils avaient eu au sujet des retenues que donnait Drago à ses élèves. Puis il ferma les yeux pour repenser à ce qui de trouvait en vitrine à la boutique de brocante et visualisa enfin ce qui manquait sur son dessin. Et avec ce que venait de lui dire Hermione au sujet des 2 livres, cela ne pouvait être que cela qui avait autant fasciner Drago.

Maintenant restait à savoir où Drago voulait en venir ou tout du moins qu'avait-il en tête.

Harry préféra retrouver son calme et débarqua chez son parrain et Remus un peu dans les mêmes circonstances que Drago quelques semaines plus tôt. Autant dire que Harry, à la différence de Drago, vira au rouge et ressortit de suite de chez eux… Sirius en tenue d'Adam version hot, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'enfuie à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit la tenue de son parrain.

" C'est un jeu entre toi et Drago ? "

Cela eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux à Harry.

" Pardon ? "

" Non rien… Aller vient et raconte-nous tes malheurs avec ta fouine. "

" **Sirius.** "

" Quoi ? "

" Je l'aime. "

" Je sais. "

Harry détourna le regard et soupira.

" Et oui, j'ai toujours la forme. "

" Pas la peine de le préciser, **je ne suis pas aveugle**. "

Sirius sourit en coin et une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau dans leur appartement à lui et Remus, il ferma avec soin la porte de celui-ci… Harry ne leur dit rien de plus que sa dispute avec Drago à cause des 6 femelles Poufsouffles. Ce qui les fit bien rire. Mais cela eut pour effet de le calmer un peu et surtout de passer un peu de temps avec son parrain et Remus. Même s'il se serait bien passé des les voir en pleine action dans le plus simple apparat en soit.

Harry et Drago ne se virent pas tout le reste de la semaine. Harry se crut revenir du temps de leur guerre continuelle lorsqu'ils étaient élèves eux-même à Poudlard.

Le samedi matin Harry était en train de tirée une de ses chaussettes à lui alors qu'une elfe du château voulait la lui prendre pour en faire un bonnet.

" Cassy **non**. J'aime cette chaussette et elle ne peut pas être dissociée de l'autre. "

" Mais monsieur Potter peut s'en acheter un autre. Cassy a froid. Il commence à neiger. "

" Cassy, j'aime cette chaussette et en plus elle est noire, le rose ou le rouge serait mieux non ? "

L'elfe du château n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise sur la chaussette toute neuve, en plus, d'Harry.

" Mais il fait trop froid et Cassy a un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. "

Harry ferma les yeux tout en tirant toujours à lui sa chaussette qui commençait à s'agrandir, à force de la tirer dans les 2 sens.

" _Manquait plus que cela._ "

" Cassy n'a pas entendu ce que monsieur Potter a dit. "

" Je n'ai rien dit et je vous ordonne de lâcher ma chaussette **sur le champ.** "

Drago qui venait de pénétrer dans les appartements d'Harry, vit une scène surréaliste pour lui. Harry et un elfe de maison tirant une chaussette chacun de leur côté. Drago allait leur signifier sa présence, lorsque l'elfe lâcha la chaussette et Harry ne s'y attendant pas, tomba à la renverse. Après un soupir de lassitude et des yeux levé au plafond, Drago fixa son amant toujours au sol avec une chaussette plus que déformée dans les mains.

" Mais à quoi tu joues ? "

Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise en regardant à son tour Drago. L'elfe, elle, avait préféré se retirer dans un « Pouf » sonore. Harry lui fit le sourire le plus niais qu'il n' avait été donné de voir à Drago, sur les lèvres de son amant.

" À tire la chaussette ! "

" Hein ! C'est un jeu moldu ça ? "

Harry se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

" Je te charrie. "

Drago n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie et vient le remettre sur ses pieds, mais pas de la manière la plus douce en soit.

" Quand tu auras fini de jouer avec une chaussette bonne à mettre au feu maintenant, on pourra peut-être discuter toi et moi de la journée d'aujourd'hui ? "

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Drago vit de suite que qu'il y avait un problème.

" Quoi ? "

" Désolé, mais je sors. Je suis déjà en retard à cause de cette elfe de malheur. "

Harry fut attristé de la propre tristesse qu'il put lire sur le visage de Drago qui se voulait impassible, mais qui ne pouvait le tromper depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

" Ah. Et je peux savoir au moins avec qui tu sors ? "

" Oui. Hermione et Pansy. Drago je suis plus qu'en retard alors nous nous verrons plus tard d'accord. "

" Le grand Harry Potter a parler. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. "

" Drago, je… "

" Laisse tomber, je vais aller voir mon parrain, histoire de voir s'il n'est par mort. "

Harry resta tel un idiot avec une chaussette au pied et une autre immettable dans la main droite. Puis, il fini par fermer les yeux tout en soupirant.

" Que Noël arrive vite par Merlin. "

Les soir venu, Harry faisait les 100 pas dans la pièce principale des appartements de Drago. Lui, était revenu depuis plus de 3 heures déjà. Durant sa journée avec les filles, il avait fait tout ce qui était prévu avec elles et même un achat non prévu, en plusieurs lots de chaussettes bien chaud de différents couleurs, pour tous les elfes du château. En plus de nouvelles chaussettes pour lui. Il était plus de 10 heures et Drago n'était toujours pas revenu de chez Rogue.

" Non, mais c'est pas possible qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la fin. "

" On n'est pas mariés aux dernières nouvelles Potter, je fais encore ce que je veux de ma personne. "

" Drago ! "

Trop occupé à râler depuis plus de 5 minutes, Harry n'avait pas fait attention que la cheminée avait viré au vert et que Drago était de ce fait de retour dans ses appartements.

" Oui, c'est bien moi. Que fais-tu chez moi ? "

" C'est ta semaine. "

" Oui et alors ? "

" Drago ! "

" Tu m'as plus ou moins pratiquement viré de chez toi ce matin. Tu aurais pu te donner la peine de m'envoyer un message pour me dire que tu avais prévu quelque chose ce samedi. J'aurai eu l'air moins con, en arrivant seul chez Blaise et la belette pour dîner ce soir. "

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et en resta la bouche ouverte, en forme de O.

" Et oui, c'était ce soir. Mais comme tu ne m'as pas vraiment semblé intéressé par cette journée, qui était prévue pour toi et moi, depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ai préféré ne pas déranger les plans de son altesse… Et puis… Tu semblais avoir un rendez-vous plus important avec les filles. "

" Ooh Drago je t'assure que j'ai complètement oublié que nous devions aller dîner chez eux ce soir. "

Drago haussa les épaules.

" Quelle importance maintenant. Tu n'es pas venu. La belette était déçue. Il s'est bourré la gueule et a pratiquement violé Blaise sous mes yeux. Mon parrain et toujours en vie au cas où cela t'intéresserait. Et dans un moment d'infinie bonté et ne voulant pas me faire tuer aussi au cas où il serait mal baisé. J'y suis allé accompagné de Londubat. J'ai failli vomir en les voyant se frotter l'un à l'autre lorsque nous avons pris le thé. Autant dire que j'ai passé une journée de merde. Et que Merlin m'en soit témoin, la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir ce soir, c'est bien toi, Potter. "

Harry soupira et baissa les yeux vers le sol, puis prit la direction de la porte. Drago le regarda le cœur serré, mais la coupe était pleine et il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie ce soir… C'était de se coucher en lisant le livre qu'il s'était acheté cette après-midi.

Les Aventures de Tom Sawyer de l'écrivain Mark Twain.

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.**__**  
**__**À jeudi prochain pour la suite, Catirella.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : **Curiosité obsessionnelle**

Base : **H**arry **P**otter

Auteur : Catirella

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K ROWLING… Je me permets de les emprunter pour ce texte. Donc, rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée de cette fiction et non la fée de Noël (lol)… Erreur de ma part que j'ai omis de corriger aux précédents chapitres…

**Genre** : **Après la fin du tome 7**, ne tient pas compte des livres. Surtout pour ce qui est des personnages morts ou encore en vie. Seul Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Attention cette fiction est **Yaoi**, homophobes s'abstenir. Un peu **OOC** aussi et vu que nous sommes en Angleterre, où avant 1999 dans les établissements privés, le recours au châtiment corporel sur les élèves étaient encore en vigueur… Merci de lire l'information ci-dessous pris sur le net avant de crier via une review.  
Point important à ce sujet, dont voici un extrait de texte :  
_En Angleterre, en __**1986**__, les punitions corporelles sont enfin interdites… dans les écoles publiques. Elles viennent de l'être dans les écoles privées en __**1999**__. Mais en 2000, les Institutions Européennes reviennent à la charge pour faire évoluer la loi anglaise qui dit «que rien ne peut limiter le pouvoir des parents de faire respecter la discipline»: cette attitude paraît incompatible avec la signature effectuée par l'Angleterre de la Convention Internationale des Droits de l'Enfant._  
Vous l'aurez compris… Cette fiction va avoir pour objet ce texte. Et si vous êtes sages vous aurez peut être droit à un lemon…

_Bêta, Natsumi Kido_ :  
_Aha... Un nœud de l'histoire enfin résolu mais le plus gros reste à faire, je le sens… Chapitre vraiment très intéressant pour la suite de l'histoire…  
Bonne lecture à tous,  
Natsumi Kido_

Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
_Écrit le 8 et 9 janvier 2008.  
Mis en ligne le jeudi 7 février 2008._

Que vous dires ! Ah ba oui… Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédents.  
Et maintenant, le lever de rideau sur le mystérieux secret de Drago. Rien d'autre à ajouter, hors mis…  
Bonne lecture à vous.  
Biz,  
_**Catirella**_

- HP -

• Attention propos en rapport à un acte sexuel. Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. •

- HP -

_Pour info, si certains ne le savaient pas, nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Curiosité obsessionnelle**  
Chapitre 4

* * *

Enfin Noël.

Harry n'attendait que cela depuis que lui et Drago ne se parlaient pratiquement plus, suite à une multitude de faits divers, mais surtout depuis le samedi où Harry avait oublié le dîner chez Blaise et Ron. Autant dire que tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard en avaient plus que marre de leur tête de déterré à tous les deux.

Drago avait été désigné avec Harry cette année pour rester à Poudlard avec tous ceux qui restaient à l'école durant les vacances de Noël. Drago n'avait pas montré le bout de sa chevelure blonde de la journée de ce 24 décembre. Harry commençait même à se demander s'il ne s'était pas tiré en douce du château. Mais grâce à Cassy qui s'en voulait de la chaussette détruite, il sut que Drago était bel et bien là, mais n'avait pas daigné bouger de ses appartements depuis plus de 3 jours. Heureusement que peu d'élèves restèrent en cette période à Poudlard et que l'absence de Drago en ce début de vacances n'avait surpris personne.

À minuit et 1 minute, Harry frappa à la porte de Drago.

" _**Repassez après les vacances.**_ "

Harry soupira.

" Dray ouvre-moi, s'il te plait. "

" _Que me veux-tu, Potter ?_ "

" M'appelle pas Potter. "

Harry fut confronté à un lourd silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago sobre, en pyjama en soie de couleur noire. Les hormones d'Harry eurent du mal à garder le contrôle à cette vision.

" Que veux-tu ? "

Harry se pinça les lèvres et lui tendit son cadeau.

" Joyeux Noël Dray. "

Drago regarda la forme du cadeau et leva un sourcil. Harry était toujours à l'extérieur de l'appartement, mais ne fit rien pour rentrer, car Drago ne l'avait pas invité à le faire.

" Il a une drôle de forme ton cadeau ! "

" Oui, je sais. Vas-y, ouvre-le. "

Drago, qui ne l'avait pas encore pris des mains d'Harry, le fit tout en l'invitant enfin à pénétrer chez lui.

" Je t'en prie, entre. "

" Merci. "

" De rien. "

Drago alla s'asseoir pour ouvrir son présent, Harry lui préféra rester debout tout en observant son amant. Lorsque Drago eu retiré le papier cadeau, il vira au rouge en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Puis il regarda Harry pour avoir une explication. Harry prit à son tour des couleurs aux joues et timidement répondit à son interrogation muette.

" J'ai beaucoup repensé à notre discussion au sujet des châtiments corporels et à la réaction que tu as eu ce soir-là. Et puis aussi j'y ai mis du temps, mais j'ai compris ce qui t'avait fasciné dans la vitrine de la boutique de brocante. Et puis il y a eu les livres qu'Hermione t'avait prêtés… Je… Je me suis dis que si tu voulais que nous essayons de varier les plaisirs et que tu considérais que je méritais d'être puni, cela pourrait t'être utile… Joyeux Noël mon amour. "

Drago avait toujours les joues aussi rouges et fixait Harry les yeux grands ouverts sans un seul battement de cil... Harry n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu ainsi depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

" Dray, dis quelque chose. "

" Je… "

" Oui ? "

" Je… Je crois que tu as mal interprété mes réactions et mes lectures. "

Harry se sentit mal tout d'un coup.

" Tu peux être plus précis, là ? "

" Je n'ai jamais eu envie de te punir avec ceci, Harry. "

Harry se mordit la lèvre, mort de honte.

" Ah. "

" C'est… C'est en fait un fantasme, une sorte d'obsession que j'ai depuis mes 9 ans. "

Harry vint s'asseoir en face de Drago sans l'avoir lâché des yeux une seule seconde.

" Je ne comprends pas, excuse-moi. "

Drago inspira et expira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

" Lorsque j'allais à la petit école, les autres petits garçons recevaient la fessée lorsqu'ils faisaient une grosse bêtise, une fois rentrer chez eux. Par la suite, lorsque je suis allé en cours avant de rentrer à Poudlard dans une institution privé pour garçons, les châtiments corporels étaient en vigueur. Avec une canne telle que celle que tu viens de m'offrir. J'ai vu plus d'un de mes divers camarades de classe être puni avec celle-ci. Mais moi jamais. J'ai demandé à mes parents pourquoi moi je n'étais pas puni comme tout les autres et ils m'ont répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas donné leur accord pour que je sois corrigé avec une canne ou tout autres instruments quels qu'ils soient… Ni ma mère, ni mon père ne m'ont donné une fessée ou autre. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que l'on pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Encore plus lorsque je voyais la canne en action sur un des garçons et je… J'ai imaginé être à leur place. J'ai… "

Drago déglutit avant de poursuivre ne sachant pas quelle serait la réaction d'Harry.

" … J'ai eu à chaque fois la même réaction que celle que j'ai eu lorsque tu m'as dit que j'aurais mérité plus d'une fois de recevoir un châtiment corporel durant mes 7 années en tant qu'élève ici. J'avais eu plus ou moins l'espoir en 1er année que, excédés pas mon comportement, j'y aurai droit. Seulement voilà… Ceux-ci ont été retirés du règlement bien avant que je n'entre à Poudlard. "

Harry attendit un peu, mais ne voyant pas que Drago allait rajouter quoi que ce soit, se mordit la lèvre et prit la parole à son tour.

" Alors tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me frapper avec une canne, ni même un de tes élèves ? "

Drago fit non de la tête.

" Tu es sûr pour tes élèves ? "

" Disons que cela aurait réglé le souci des retenus, mais non… À chacun ses solutions impossibles pour résoudre ses problèmes personnels. Et cette canne anglais ne fait pas parti de mes options à ce jour. "

Harry sourit.

" Dray, regarde-moi. "

Drago fit de nouveau non de la tête.

" Dray. "

" J'ai honte. "

" Pourquoi ? "

Drago releva enfin la tête.

" Tu crois que c'est facile d'avouer à celui que l'on aime que l'on a peut-être des tendances maso, alors que je suis le dominant au lit et qu'en aucun cas je ne te laisserais me dominer à ce niveau et en plus je suis un Malfoy ? "

Harry lui sourit encore plus.

" Non. Mais je ne t'aime pas moins pour autant… Je serais ton bourreau avec plaisir. "

" Hey ! "

" Ben quoi ? "

Drago avait froncé les sourcils.

" Ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est… Enfin, ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que j'aurai accepté de recevoir un châtiment corporel si je l'avais amplement mérité. C'est pas, baisse boxer, ce type de jeu là. Ce n'est pas un jeu du tout d'ailleurs. "

Harry sourit.

" Baisse boxer ? "

" Ben oui… Tu crois quoi. Il arrivait souvent qu'un de mes camarades de classe se retrouve les fesses à l'air. "

" Pourquoi ? "

Si Drago avait pu encore rougir, il l'aurait sûrement fait.

" Rogue m'a dit de c'était pour voir si l'on blessait l'élève. "

Harry regarda Drago avec effroi.

" Rogue a fouetté des élèves ? "

" Quoi ? **Mais non**. Par contre… "

Drago soupira en fixant ses chaussons qu'il avait aux pieds.

" Son père n'était pas tendre avec lui. "

" Oh… Je suis désolé. "

" Tu n'es pas responsable des maux des autres, Potter. "

" S'il te plait, arrête de m'appeler Potter. "

" Excuse-moi, mon mauvais caractère de Serpentard ressort depuis quelques temps. "

Harry sourit en coin sadiquement.

" Fais attention que cela ne t'attire pas mes foudres Malfoy. "

Drago, à la vision de son amant un tantinet dominant et provocateur à cet instant, en frissonna. De plus, une certaine partie de son anatomie, qui s'était réveillée en voyant la canne anglaise sur ses genoux, commençait à lui faire sérieusement mal.

" De quel type, les foudres ? "

Harry se leva et vint se placer en face de son amant. Et après avoir retiré la canne de ses genoux et l'avoir posée sur la table basse, il s'assit sur Drago à califourchon en passant ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque. Drago lui encercla la taille des siennes et le rapprocha contre lui au maximum.

" Du type où tu auras bien du mal à t'asseoir une fois que je t'aurais puni comme il se doit Mr Malfoy. "

Drago ferma les yeux et son érection prit encore en volume, ce qui fit sourire Harry qui avait bien senti la forme olympique de son amant.

" Par Merlin, faites que je ne rêve pas. "

" Tu ne rêves pas, mais ce sera comme tu as dit. "

Drago qui avait plongé son nez dans le cou d'Harry et qui humait son odeur les yeux toujours fermés, soupire d'aisance.

" C'est à dire ? "

" Nous verrons tout cela lorsque tu auras mérité la canne et uniquement à cet instant-là. "

" Je t'aime. "

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra encore et n'y tenant plus, prit le visage de Drago entre ses mains et le plaça à quelques centimètres du sien.

" Moi aussi je t'aime et tu m'as terriblement manqué ces dernières semaines. Je n'aime plus être seul Dray, ne me laisse plus jamais seul aussi longtemps ou j'en mourrais. "

" **Je t'interdis de mourir.** "

Harry sourit en embrassant tendrement les lèvres de son amant furieux de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Très vite, Drago oublia sa colère passagère et participa ardemment au baiser. La domination des Malfoy sévit encore et Drago inversa leurs positions sans violence, mais avec empressement.

D'un coup Drago s'écarta d'Harry et le laissa tel quel sur le canapé, pour pratiquement courir vers sa chambre.

" Dray ! "

Drago revint dans la minute qui suivit avec un paquet cadeau dans la main droite, qu'il s'empressa de donner à son amant.

" Joyeux Noël mon ange. "

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait bien voulu continuer le petit jeu qu'ils avaient commencé avant que Drago ne l'abandonne subitement. Mais très vite ce contre temps fut oublier. Harry, un sourit aux lèvres, prit le cadeau que lui tendait Drago.

" Merci. J'ai cru que tu ne m'en ferais pas cette année. "

" Même pas en rêve, Potter. "

" **Drago.** "

Drago sourit en coin, il adorait asticoter Harry, même si maintenant ce petit jeu était devenu dangereux pour son postérieur.

" Je te taquine, aller ouvre-le. "

Harry, un tantinet l'air boudeur s'exécuta, sous le regard pétillant de son amant. Il en resta la bouche ouvert lorsqu'il vit le contenu de l'album qui se trouvait dans le paquet.

" Dray. "

" Elle te plait ? "

" Dray, elle est magnifique. Mais j'aurais aimé que nous en discutions avant. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien acheté. J'ai juste fait les plans que j'ai ensorcelés pour que cela donne un effet en… Comment déjà ? … Ah oui… Que cela donne un effet en 3 dimensions, c'est ça ? "

" Oui… Merci mon amour. "

" Elle te plait ? J'ai respecté tout ce que tu me disais de la maison de tes rêves… Harry, j'aimerais que nous vivions ensemble lorsque nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. Tu veux bien ? "

Harry ferma l'album et lui caressa la joue.

" Oui, mais à la condition que nous investissions ensemble. "

" Oui. "

" Dray. "

" Oui ? "

" Et si nous reprenions là où tu m'as laissé comme une vieille chaussette il y a à peine 10 minutes. "

Drago lui refit un sourire en coin en lui retirant son cadeau des mains.

" Et tu t'y connais en chaussettes. "

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire son mécontentement à son amant…

" Drago L… "

Mécontentement étouffé par des lèvres brûlant de désir. Drago connaissant son ange qui avait tendance à se transformer en vrai démon en position allongée. Drago le fit se lever tout en l'embrassant et une fois mis débout il passa ses mains sous les fesses d'Harry qui passa de suite ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Harry glissa d'ailleurs à cause du pyjama en soie de Drago. Harry grogna dans leur baiser ce qui amusa Drago tout en le conduisant à sa chambre.

Cette nuit-là, Drago donna du plaisir à Harry de façon à ce qu'il n'oublie pas ce Noël des plus spécial.

Ivre de jouissance, Harry en voulait toujours plus et plus fort, ce que Drago s'évertua à lui donner en allant au-delà de son propre plaisir. Celui d'Harry était le plus important. Il dut de ce fait faire appel à un sens qui était inné chez lui pour ne pas venir trop vite et frustrer les pulsions d'Harry, en manque d'amour et de sexe depuis presque 1 mois. La fierté d'un Malfoy peut être responsable du pire comme du meilleur.

Cette nuit-là aussi, la fierté de Drago ne lui fit pas défaut et c'est un Harry épuisé de leurs ébats, qu'il serrait contre lui.

Le lendemain, Harry s'étira tel un félin seul dans le grand lit de Drago. Harry sourit en repensant à leur nuit de pur plaisir charnel. Par contre il grimaça lorsqu'il sortit du lit. La journée allait être douloureuse pour une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Il retrouva Drago assis à son bureau en train de corriger, semblait-il, des copies de ses élèves.

" Que fais-tu ? "

Drago releva les yeux des parchemins et sourit à son amant.

" Je prenais de l'avance sur les corrections le temps que tu te réveilles. "

Drago lui fit signe de venir à lui, ce que s'empressa de faire Harry. Drago sourit à la grimace d'Harry lorsqu'il s'assit sur ses genoux.

" Je suis désolé. "

Harry rougit légèrement et enfuit son nez dans le cou de Drago.

" Ne le sois pas, j'ai adoré. Tu es un Dieu du sexe. "

Drago leva un sourcil en souriant en coin.

" Tu crois que la Gazette du Sorcier serait intéressée pas cette information ? "

Harry pouffa dans le cou de Drago.

" Idiot. "

Drago l'obligea à le regarder.

" Oui, mais un idiot qui vous aime à en mourir Harry James Potter. "

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent dangereusement.

" Moi aussi je vous aime Drago Lucius Malfoy et ma vie n'a plus de sens sans toi maintenant. "

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.**__**  
**__**À jeudi prochain pour la suite, Catirella.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : **Curiosité obsessionnelle**

Base : **H**arry **P**otter

Auteur : Catirella

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K ROWLING… Je me permets de les emprunter pour ce texte. Donc, rien n'est à moi…

**Genre** : **Après la fin du tome 7**, ne tient pas compte des livres. Surtout pour ce qui est des personnages morts ou encore en vie. Seul Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Attention cette fiction est **Yaoi**, homophobes s'abstenir. Un peu **OOC** aussi et vu que nous sommes en Angleterre, où avant 1999 dans les établissements privés, le recours au châtiment corporel sur les élèves étaient encore en vigueur… Merci de lire l'information ci-dessous pris sur le net avant de crier via une review.  
Point important à ce sujet, dont voici un extrait de texte :  
_En Angleterre, en __**1986**__, les punitions corporelles sont enfin interdites… dans les écoles publiques. Elles viennent de l'être dans les écoles privées en __**1999**__. Mais en 2000, les Institutions Européennes reviennent à la charge pour faire évoluer la loi anglaise qui dit «que rien ne peut limiter le pouvoir des parents de faire respecter la discipline»: cette attitude paraît incompatible avec la signature effectuée par l'Angleterre de la Convention Internationale des Droits de l'Enfant._  
Vous l'aurez compris… Cette fiction va avoir pour objet ce texte. Et si vous êtes sages vous aurez peut être droit à un lemon…

_Bêta, Natsumi Kido_ :

_Hum… le chapitre suivant risque d'être mouvementé, c'est moi qui vous le dis mais chut… on ne dévoile rien de plus…_

Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
_Écrit le 9 janvier 2008.__  
__Mis en ligne le 14 février 2008._

Merci une fois de plus pour vos reviews. J'ai répondu à toutes celles-ci. S'il y a eu un louper, j'en suis désolée…  
Alors, ce chapitre fait un virage vers la note la haut (lol). Enfin, la phase 1 de la note.  
Je vous laisse découvrir cela par vous même…  
Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

- HP -

Note de 13h51 : Ma 1er tentative de mise en ligne ce matin a comme qui dirait, non abouti. J'espère que cette 2ème sera la dernière et la bonne... Catirella

- HP -  
_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Curiosité obsessionnelle**  
Chapitre 5

* * *

La vie reprit son court à Poudlard comme avant que le couple, qui n'en était pas un officiel, ait de nouveau engagé les hostilités. Mais depuis le 25 décembre, une amélioration plus que certaine était visible par tous. Et depuis la reprise des cours en janvier, tout sa passait comme sur des balais volants.

À une exception près.

Le fan Club Drago Malfoy avait quelque peu pris en amplitude au plus grand damne d'Harry. Harry fit celui qui ne voyait rien. Lui-même avait ses groupies comme aimait les appeler Drago, lors de ses minis crises de jalousie. Mais ne dit-on pas que trop c'est trop et qu'il ne faut pas pousser un 1er année dans un nid de Scroutt à pétar. Expression à la noix inventée par Drago dans un moment de grand incultisme profond.

" **Professeur Malfoy, je dois vous parler sur le champs.** "

Drago, qui discutait avec plusieurs élèves féminines de Serpentard de 6 et 7ème année sursauta tout comme toutes les filles autour de lui, lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Harry qui était plus qu'autoritaire.

" C'est à quel sujet Professeur Potter ? "

Autant dire que les yeux vert jade d'Harry lancèrent des éclaires et Drago en déglutit intérieurement.

" **Vous le saurez lorsque nous serons seuls vous et moi.** "

Les filles comprirent qu'il valait mieux pour elles de faire profil bas et de quitter séance tenante les lieux. Ce qu'elles firent dans divers salutations envers les 2 professeurs qui se trouvèrent face à face sur le point de s'entretuer… Tout du moins pour leur Professeur de métamorphose, vis à vis du Professeur de potions. Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent donc seuls à l'un des croisements de divers couloirs qui menaient aux salles de cours. Drago n'en pouvant plus du regard tueur de son amant prit la parole avant qu'une autre personne ne débarque dans les couloirs.

" Que-ce que j'ai encore fait ? "

" Tu te pavanes comme un paon. "

" Hein ! C'est quoi ça ? "

" Un animal moldu qui ne vit que pour se faire admirer par autrui avec fierté et prétention. "

" C'est la même chose non, fierté et prétention ? "

" MALFOY. "

" D'accord d'accord, mais je ne suis pas un paon. "

" Vraiment ! Explique-moi cela alors ? "

Harry lui mit sous le nez un morceau de parchemin. Drago vira au blanc.

" Tu, tu as trouvé ça où ? "

" Une de mes élèves de Gryffondor, me l'a donné. "

" _Merde._ "

" Malfoy. "

" Arrête de crier. C'est juste une sorte de photo. "

" Une sorte de photo où tu es toi à 17 ans, le sourire en coin, parfaitement impeccable dans ton uniforme de Serpentard. "

Drago qui avait baissé les yeux sur la photo, sourit en coin. La photo bougeait légèrement grâce à la brise qu'il y avait au moment où elle avait été prise par Colin Crivey.

" Je suis pas mal dessus hein ? "

" **C'est quoi cette photo Malfoy ? **"

" Une récompense. "

" QUOI ? "

" Tu es sourd ? Je croyais que tu étais juste un peu bigleux. "

" Ooh punaise, je vais te tuer. Ooh oui, je vais te faire passer l'envie de te foutre de moi et qui plus est de donner ta photo à tout va dans tout Poudlard et ce aussi bien aux filles qu'aux garçons et crois-moi, lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi tu me supplieras de ne jamais recommencer. **Dans mon bureau à 20 heures précises professeur Malfoy et tout retard ne fera qu'augmenter votre châtiment.** "

Drago le regarda partir après un demi-tour remarquable avec sa cape noire. Drago en soupira d'aisance, puis il eut un frisson en repensant à ce qui l'attendait ce soir dans le bureau de son amant.

" Dire que j'ai dû en arriver là pour qu'il sorte de ses tongs. "

" De ses gons. "

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHH… Par Merlin Black, tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et t'annoncer ? "

Sirius leva un sourcil en regardant Drago.

" Et dire que Voldemort voulait de toi comme Mangemort. "

" Je t'emmerde le clébard. "

" Charmant comme toujours, tu as de la chance que mon filleul t'aime, la fouine. "

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

" C'est toujours d'accord pour demain ? "

" Oui, c'est ce que je venais t'annoncer. "

" Essaie de ne tuer aucun de mes élèves si possible Black. "

" Promis tu les retrouveras intacts le lendemain… Et pour ces photos de toi qui sont partout ? "

Drago sourit en coin à Sirius.

" Elles tomberont en poussière à minuit cette nuit. "

" Tu n'es pas si inculte qu'Harry le dit ! "

Drago fusilla Sirius du regard.

" Je vais le tuer. "

" Tu l'aimes trop pour cela. La preuve ce soir c'est toi qui vas avoir la fessée Malfoy. Et vu dans quel état de jalousie tu l'as mis, attend-toi à déguster. Je ne voudrais ta place pour tous les Gallions que peut contenir la banque Gringotts. "

Drago soupira à en fendre l'âme et cela fit sourire tendrement Sirius qui dans un instant de tendresse lui posa sa main droite sur l'épaule. Drago en fut surpris.

" Je suis sûr qu'il va se rendre compte de la supercherie Drago. "

" Tu crois ? "

" Oui… Et là attends-toi à recevoir une 2ème rouste mon garçon. "

Drago fit la moue tel un enfant, ce qui fit rire Sirius.

" Dommage que je ne puisse pas immortaliser cet instant, tu es à mourir de rire là. C'est bien toi qui voulais qu'il se mette en colère, non ? "

" Oui mais… Pas autant non plus. "

" Dis-toi que c'est pour les 7 années d'enfer que tu lui as fait vivre Drago. "

" Hum. "

Sirius lui donna une accolade.

" Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner Drago, c'est de serrer les dents et d'attendre que cela se passe. Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai un loup affamé qui m'attend à la bergerie. "

Drago le regarda partir en direction de leurs appartements à Remus et lui.

" Ils ont de drôles de jeux ces deux-là aussi, tien ! "

Drago regarda l'heure qu'il était à sa montre et écarquilla les yeux.

" Ooh par Merlin, je vais être en retard à mes propres cours ! "

Il courut pratiquement pour ne par arriver après que le dernier de ses élèves de 5ème année n'ait pénétré dans sa salle de cours. Tous l'avaient regardé de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il fit une entrée plus que bruyante pour une fois.

" Professeur, tout va bien ? "

" Hein ? Oui oui merci Sara, 5 points à Gryffondor pour sa prévenance envers un de ses professeur. "

La jeune fille sourit comme tout et toute la maison Gryffondor aussi. Il était rare d'obtenir des points du Directeur de la maison des Serpentards.

Autant dire qu'Harry ne fut pas le professeur posé et calme des autres jours durant toute la journée. Harry était furieux… Furieux que Drago ait osé distribuer sa photo comme on donne des images, dans certaines petites écoles moldues, pour récompenser l'élève. Et encore plus furieux qu'il soit fier de lui d'avoir fait cela. Plus de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard devait avoir ce morceau de parchemin à l'heure qu'il était… À l'exception de lui… Si une élève n'était pas venue la lui montrer à la fin de son 2ème cours ce matin-là, Harry ignorerait encore l'existence de cette maudite photo mise sur parchemin… Lui-même n'avait jamais vu cette photo de Drago avant ce jour. Et par Merlin il était superbe sur celle-ci. Ooh pas autant qu'actuellement. Car Drago était un homme maintenant un vrai, dans toute sa splendeur et ça Harry n'avait pas l'intention de la partager avec qui que ce soit.

Ooh non…

Il avait réussi à mettre son fantasme vivant dans son lit et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit convoite son bien… Drago n'était certes pas une chose, un objet, mais il était à lui et cela en était de même pour les photos ou autres représentations physiques de son amant.

Les cours d'Harry finissaient à 18 heures ce soir-là. Ce qui lui permit de se calmer et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire subir à son amant pour qu'il ne recommence jamais ce qu'il venait de faire.

Drago, lui, avait cours jusqu'a 20 heures ce soir-là. Il se doutait qu'Harry devait le savoir et avait fait exprès de le convoquer à la même heure. Impossible d'être à l'heure sauf s'il finissait son cours avec 10 bonnes minutes d'avances, mais cela était inconcevable. Harry l'avait piégé et en beauté. Drago fulminait intérieurement après lui-même, comment avait-il pu oublier ce paramètre dans son plan à pousser son amant à la limite de sa patience.

Il était 18h30 et Drago était tel un étudiant derrière son bureau, la joue droite de son visage reposant dans la paume de sa main droite. Tous ses élèves attendant la suite du cours qui semblait ne pas venir. Après un énième soupir Drago se leva enfin ayant croisé le regard d'un Gryffondor qui le fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Ce n'était pas le moment d'aggraver son cas aujourd'hui. Le cours repris pour le plus grand soulagement de toute la classe pour une fois. Certes le cours de potions n'était pas le plus aimé des élèves de Poudlard, bien que depuis que Drago avait repris la suite de Rogue, ce cours était bien plus apprécié des élèves. Surtout au niveau de la vue lorsque Drago faisait tomber la cape et la veste en été. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que ce cours était d'une importance capitale lorsque arrivait la période des examens.

Drago avait changé ses cours de l'après-midi en cours théoriques plutôt qu'en cours pratiques.

Harry lui, avait à l'inverse, donné des contrôles surprises qui en étonnèrent plus d'un et d'une. Et ceux ou celles qui avaient eu le malheur de protester s'étaient retrouvés avec des points en moins à leur maison… Harry sans s'en rendre compte s'était puni lui-même, car qui dit contrôle, dit corrections des dits contrôles. Mais comme il était toujours à plus de 18 heures en colère après Drago, il était évident pour lui que tout ceci était de la faute de son amant et qu'il le lui payerait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Douloureusement ou pas. Harry eu un sourire sadique à cette pensée.

Drago avait envie d'aider ses élèves à sortir plus vite de sa salle. C'est à croire qu'ils avaient décidé de se venger des heures de retenue eues avec lui en le faisant arriver en retard à sa propre retenue. Encore fallait-il que ses élèves soient au courant de celle-ci ! … Draco couru presque pour se rendre dans la salle de cours d'Harry et jura en se rendant compte de son erreur. C'était dans le bureau dans ses appartements qu'Harry l'avait convoqué. Sont petit retard de 10 minutes s'était transformé en retard de pratiquement 15 minutes.

Harry le regarda un sourcil levé lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau. Son menton soutenu par son poing droit où le coude du même bras reposait sur son bureau. Drago lui avait les yeux fermés et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale.

" Tu es en retard. "

" Je, je sais… J'avais cours jusqu'à 20 heures et je me suis trompé de bureau. "

" Hum… Cela n'est pas mon problème. "

Drago ré-ouvrit les yeux et tout en respirant toujours plus rapidement, regarda Harry qui le fixait implicite face à la cause de son retard.

" Ça… Je n'en doute pas. "

" Tu as 15 minutes de retard. "

" J'en avais pas 14 lorsque j'ai franchi le seuil de cette porte ? "

" 15. "

Drago ferma les yeux et soupira.

" D'accord, d'accord 15. "

" Bien passons aux choses sérieuses Professeur Malfoy. Placez-vous en face de mon bureau je vous prie."

Drago hocha de la tête en signe d'accord et posa toutes ses affaires de cours sur une chaise en retrait avant de s'exécuter. Harry s'était passé et repassé la scène dans la tête pour ne pas commettre d'erreur lorsque Drago serait enfin face à lui.

" Mains derrière le dos. "

Drago soupira d'agacement et Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas en position de soupirer à cet instant. Drago s'humecta les lèvres et attendit la sentence de son cher et tendre amant. Qui n'avait plus rien de tendre avec une canne anglaise posée en face de lui sur son bureau. Drago voulu parler mais Harry lui assigna le silence d'un simple geste de la main.

" Tu n'as pas le droit à la parole, c'est clair ? "

Drago leva le doigt, Harry eu envie de rire mais se retint.

" Oui ? "

" Heuuu, c'est _vous_ ou _tu_ ? Je suis un peu perdu là ! "

" Tu, c'est ma faute. Remets tes mains derrière le dos. "

" **Oui chef**. "

" DRAGO. "

" Désolé Professeur. Oui c'est clair je ne dis plus rien sauf si tu me poses une question. "

Harry lui sourit mais ce sourire ne dit rien qui vaille à Drago.

" Bien… Alors commençons. "

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.**__**  
**__**À jeudi prochain pour la suite, Catirella.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : **Curiosité obsessionnelle**

Base : **H**arry **P**otter

Auteur : Catirella

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K ROWLING… Je me permets de les emprunter pour ce texte. Donc, rien n'est à moi…

**Genre** : **Après la fin du tome 7**, ne tient pas compte des livres. Surtout pour ce qui est des personnages morts ou encore en vie. Seul Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Attention cette fiction est **Yaoi**, homophobes s'abstenir. Un peu **OOC** aussi et vu que nous sommes en Angleterre, où avant 1999 dans les établissements privés, le recours au châtiment corporel sur les élèves étaient encore en vigueur… Merci de lire l'information ci-dessous pris sur le net avant de crier via une review.  
Point important à ce sujet, dont voici un extrait de texte :  
_En Angleterre, en __**1986**__, les punitions corporelles sont enfin interdites… dans les écoles publiques. Elles viennent de l'être dans les écoles privées en __**1999**__. Mais en 2000, les Institutions Européennes reviennent à la charge pour faire évoluer la loi anglaise qui dit «que rien ne peut limiter le pouvoir des parents de faire respecter la discipline»: cette attitude paraît incompatible avec la signature effectuée par l'Angleterre de la Convention Internationale des Droits de l'Enfant._  
Vous l'aurez compris… Cette fiction va avoir pour objet ce texte. Et si vous êtes sages vous aurez peut être droit à un lemon…

_Bêta, Natsumi Kido_ :  
_Ah là là, y'en a qui s'amusent bien ici !  
Un vilain garçon, un amant jaloux et un canne… mais que peut-on bien faire avec ça ?  
Vous allez pouvoir le découvrir tout de suite (lol)_

Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
_Écrit le 10 janvier 2008.  
Mis en ligne le 20 février 2008._

Je crois que certains d'entre vous attend ce chapitre avec impatience. Je peux aussi me tromper ! (lol) Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un dernier détail… Faites moi confiance… Le nombre de coups de reçoit Drago est tout à fait possible, voir faible pas rapport à des témoignage que j'ai lu. Il n'en reste pas moins que ceux qui son à sa place pour le plaisir par contre, son un peu… Comment dire… Maso (lol).  
je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laisser une review sur le chapitre précédent, ainsi que ceux qui continu de suivre cette fiction.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Biz,  
_**Catirella**_

- HP -  
_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Curiosité obsessionnelle**  
Chapitre 6

* * *

Drago n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, car après le " Bien… Alors commençons. ", plus rien n'avait franchi les lèvres de son amant… Drago ne put s'empêcher de siffler entre ses dents.

" _On va pas y passer la soirée non plus._ "

" Pardon ? "

Drago prit l'air le plus innocent qu'il put pour répondre à Harry.

" Je n'ai rien dit. "

" Prends-moi pour un idiot aussi. "

" _Pas besoin._ "

" Tu aggraves ton cas, Malfoy. "

" _Bah, je suis un sorcier mort depuis que tu as volé mon cœur, plus rien ne peut m'arriver maintenant. _"

Drago avait dit cela toujours en marmonnant et ayant dévié son regard de celui d'Harry, trop troublant. Et qui le mettait dans tous ses états en plus de la future correction qu'il allait recevoir, tout en l'appréhendant. Harry, qui avait tendu l'oreille, voulu sourire, mais il se devait de rester de marbre et ce, même si les paroles de Drago avaient fait fondre son cœur d'amour pour lui. Mais il avait une mission et c'était celle d'apprendre à ce sorcier prétentieux, que lui seul pouvait avoir une photo de lui comme récompense pour quoi que ce soit.

" Que marmonnes-tu ? "

" Rien. "

" Regardes-moi. "

Dans un soupir suivit d'un claquement de langue, Drago s'exécuta. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus. La fierté contre l'autorité dont faisait preuve Drago l'amusait et l'excitait. Ce côté-là de Drago lui plaisait énormément. Harry soupira pour la forme avant de prendre la parole.

" Crois-moi tu aurais souvent été à la place de tes camarades de classe, avec un tel comportement, si tes parents n'avaient pas mis leur veto sur le fessier de leur fils. "

Le regard noir que Drago lui envoya, le fit sourire.

" Assez parlé pour ne rien dire… Venons-en au pourquoi de ta présence dans mon bureau. "

Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'entrejambe de son amant. Drago n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à se demander ce que Harry allait lui faire, en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inferieure. Ça… Harry s'en aperçut lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur le visage de Drago.

" Tu as peur ? "

La question tomba tel un coup de fouet. Drago ne s'y attendant pas, répondit sans même prendre le temps de la réflexion.

" Non. "

" Tu es sûr ? "

" Oui, enfin non… "

Drago soupira en regardant ses chaussures impeccables.

" J'éprouve de la peur et de l'excitation, cela te va comme réponse ? "

" Oui. Maintenant relève la tête je te prie… Bien… Alors, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'allais te faire subir comme punition. Punition corporelle, tu dois t'en douter. En premier, je m'étais dis que j'allais te donner un coup de canne par photo distribuée à tors et à travers de tous les élèves… "

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent de peur aux paroles d'Harry.

Harry de son côté ne montra pas à Drago que cela l'amusait comme un fou de voir le changement facial de son amant. Ceux à venir risquaient d'être tout aussi comiques.

" … Mais après avoir évalué celles-ci à plus de 300, je me suis dit que tu n'y survivrais pas ou alors que je devrais te corriger tout les 2 jours environs et ce, durant plus d'un mois… Alors j'ai arrêté le nombre à 100… "

Drago déglutit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Harry qui poursuivit son monologue vis-à-vis de son amant.

" … Et puis, j'ai de nouveau réfléchi… 100 coups de cannes, c'était tout de même beaucoup surtout que tu devais donner cours demain. Journée qui n'est pas aussi chargée pour toi que celle d'aujourd'hui, mais qui l'est tout de même... J'ai donc dans un moment de bonté dont les Gryffondor sont pourvu… "

Drago fronça le nez et les sourcils suivirent le mouvement. Une envie de rire soudaine prit Harry, qui se fit violence pour ne pas craquer. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de torturer Drago, avant de lui apprendre que l'on ne jouait pas avec les sentiments d'un Potter.

" … divisé le chiffre pas 3 pour l'arrondir à 35… Sauf que vers 17h, cette après-midi un nouveau fait et venu à moi et que, sachant cela, je pouvais en fait te punir bien plus… "

La tête de Drago était à mourir de rire. Ses yeux qui étaient froncés tout d'un coup s'étaient ouverts en grand en disant, si des yeux pouvaient parler " Putain, mais il a appris quoi encore ? "… Le cœur d'Harry battait de plus en plus vite. Cette sorte de petit jeu qui n'en était pas un du tout, le mettait au fil des minutes de plus en plus dans un état d'excitation lui aussi… Cette emprise qu'il avait sur Drago le faisait jouir. Il aimait le voir soumis et n'avoir aucun contrôle sur la situation présente…

S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il sauterait sur Drago et lui demanderait de lui faire l'amour séance tenante… Harry était plus qu'en colère avant l'arrivée de Drago. Surtout qu'en plus il avait le culot d'être en retard… Mais lorsque Drago était arrivé dans l'encadrement de sa porte… Les cheveux un peu ébouriffés par sa course, les joues rosies, la chemise un peu sortie de son pantalon, sûrement dû au fait qu'il avait dû courir pour ne pas arriver encore plus en retard, qu'il ne l'était. Son cœur avait fait un bon. Drago était magnifique et terriblement sexy. Harry en avait même oublié momentanément le pourquoi de sa présence, assis derrière son bureau avec la canne anglaise offerte à Drago pour Noël.

Drago était la plus grande faiblesse d'Harry depuis pratiquement 2 ans et cela l'agaçait, tout comme cela agaçait Drago qu'Harry ne veuille pas rendre publique leur liaison. Tout à ses réflexions intérieures, Harry poursuivit…

" … Remus est venu me dire que mon parrain superviserait tes cours demain suite à ta demande… "

Drago ferma les yeux en soupirant, puis les ré-ouvrit avec un air boudeur sur son visage.

" … J'ai donc opté pour le chiffre de 40 qui hélas pour toi n'est pas celui que tu recevras… "

" Hein ! Pourquoi ? "

" Qui t'a autorisé à parler et à me couper la parole en plus ? "

Drago fusilla Harry du regard et Harry fit celui qui n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Voyant que Drago ne dirait rien, Harry reprit…

" Il y a ton retard de 15 minutes qui doit aussi rentrer en ligne de compte. "

" Et merde. "

" **Drago.** "

" _Hum._ "

Le " Hum " de Drago ressemblait plus à un grognement de mécontentement qu'à des excuses quelconques. Après un soupir bien audible, Harry finit son discours.

" Mon idée pour ton retard était un peu la même que pour les photos, sauf que là c'était en minutes… "

Là, Drago perdit patience contre toute attente.

" **Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute tout de même. Et puis tu n'avais qu'a préciser de quel bureau il s'agissait exactement. Je ne suis pas d'accord sur le principe.** "

" Je n'avais pas fini. "

Drago croisa les bras sur son torse en détournant son regard de celui d'Harry.

" J'en ai rien à foutre. "

" **Remets tes mains derrière ton dos et regarde-moi.** "

Drago ferma les yeux très fort pour retrouver son calme et après avoir inspiré et expiré reprit la position demandée.

" Tu es calmé ? "

" Oui. "

Harry joint ses mains qui reposèrent sur son bureau à quelques centimètres de la fameuse canne qui appartenait à Drago.

" J'allais dire que je ne rajouterais que 5 coups pour ton retard, ayant en effet omis que tu finissais à 20 heures ce soir. Tu veux peut-être que je change d'avis et t'en rajoute 15 ? "

" NON. "

L'empressement de la réponse de Drago fit sourire Harry, un tantinet sadiquement.

" Ce qui nous amène à 45 coups de canne. Quelque chose à dire avant de les recevoir ? "

" C'est beaucoup. "

" Oui, mais c'est plus que mérité tu ne penses pas ? "

Avec une moue adorable, Drago lui répondit dans un claquement de langue.

" Si. "

Harry se leva et prit la canne en main.

" Tu connais la démarche à suivre, alors je t'en prie. En position Mr Malfoy. "

Drago déglutit en retirant les mains de derrière son dos. Il commença par retirer sa cape, puis sa veste qu'il posa sur la chaise où se trouvaient ses affaires de cours. Une fois fait, il s'avança plus près du bureau d'Harry où il s'activa sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Harry eu une bouffée de chaleur à le regarder faire, il fut même obligé de détourner le regard lorsque son pantalon tomba au sol…

" Je le baisse ou tu le feras ? "

Harry sursauta lorsque Drago lui parla et dut le regarder à nouveau.

" Hein ? "

" Mon boxer. Je le baisse ou tu le feras ? "

Harry rougit sans même le vouloir et Drago sourit en coin.

" Baisse-le toi même tu veux bien. "

" Oui Monsieur. "

Harry sourit en rougissant comme une poufsouffle.

" Idiot. "

Drago repartit à sa tache de se déculotter en ayant un moment de honte tout de même. Il suspendit son action en fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur, qui s'étaient de nouveau accéléré depuis l'annonce des 45 coups de canne par Harry… Allait-il seulement réussir à les encaisser jusqu'au bout ? Cette question passait en boucle dans son cerveau en plus de tout le reste. Il respira profondément et baissa son sous-vêtement jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Sans plus attendre, il se pencha en avant et positionna ses deux mains de chaque coté du bureau d'Harry en tenant les deux rebords serrés dans celles-ci. Drago était en pleine érection pour le moment, la peur au ventre de la douleur de la canne. Harry avait bien vu l'état de son amant mais n'en dit mot… Il s'avança vers lui et releva sa chemise sur ses reins, il admira les fesses imberbes de Drago dont il raffolait. Il aimait tout particulièrement les pendre en mains lorsque Drago était profondément en lui à la fin de leurs folles nuits d'amour. L'effleurement de la main d'Harry sur ses reins fit frissonner Drago… Harry se recula à une distance suffisamment raisonnable et avant de porter le premier coup, posa la canne en plein milieu du fessier du puni, ce qui fit de nouveau frissonner Drago.

Drago eut le souffle coupé lors de l'impacte du premier coup de canne. Il l'avait entendu siffler et dans un bruit incroyable, senti s'abattre en travers de ses fesses. La douleur fut immédiate et il comprit pourquoi aucun de ses anciens camarades de classe n'avait pu ne pas gémir, voir crier avant la fin de chacune de leur punition. Et dire que le maximum qu'eux avaient reçus était de 12 coups… Jamais il n'allait supporter les 43 autres à venir. C'est ce qu'il avait pensé lorsque le deuxième coup tomba un peu plus bas, alors qu'il serrait les dents pour qu'aucun son ne parvienne aux oreilles de son bourreau.

Harry lui était concentré sur sa tâche. D'un, il avait oublié de demander à Drago de compter les coups. Chose qui dans ses souvenirs, se devait d'être fait par celui qui recevait la canne. Il avait lu un article à ce sujet dans la presse, à l'époque où il vivait encore avec les Dursley. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à les compter c'était à lui de continuer sans se tromper. Perdu dans ses propres sensations à corriger Drago, comme un sale gamin ou ado, alors qu'il avait 26 ans. Harry en avait oublié la douleurs que devait éprouver Drago à chaque coup et même entre chaque coup… Un gémissement de pure douleur au 19ème coup le fit revenir dans le moment présent.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive, sinon il allait encore passer pour un dégonflé aux yeux de Drago. Comme la fois où il s'était baigner dans le lac du château en pleine nuit entièrement nu. Surtout pour Drago… Harry lui avait gardé son boxer. Il s'était rétracté au dernier moment… Après quelque secondes d'hésitation Harry porta le 20ème coups toujours avec la même puissance. Drago lui, les yeux fermés serrant à mort les bords en bois du bureau, n'avait qu'une envie… Qu'Harry en finisse et vite. Son érection due à l'excitation de recevoir enfin la canne, était retombée tel un soufflé au 8ème coup.

Drago ne put retenir un cri au 33ème coups. Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux, Drago lui, pleurait en silence mais Harry ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Harry sursauta lorsque Drago donna un coup de poing avec sa main droite sur son bureau après avoir reçu le 37ème coup. Ses plaintes étaient de plus en plus audibles et son fessier de plus en plus strié de marques pour certaines virant au violet. Harry n'avait jamais fait attention que la peau de Drago était aussi sensible… Son cœur lui disait d'arrêter là mais la raison disait tout autre chose… Drago choisit pour lui…

" Continue. "

Harry se mordit la lèvre et releva son bras droit pour frapper à nouveau la peau tendre et plus que meurtrie de son amant. Chacune des plaintes qui suivirent de Drago, transpercèrent le sœur d'Harry. Au 45ème,Harry frappa plus fort que tous les autres. Il était de coutume de le faire. C'était Drago lui-même qui le lui avait dit en confidence sur l'oreiller… Une fois la canne posée, il se rapprocha de Drago qui avait gardé la même position de soumission dans l'attente d'un nouveau coup à venir… Harry posa doucement sa main droite sur le dos de Drago.

" Drago, c'est fini. "

" A… Attends un peu s'il te plaît."

Sa main posée sur son dos pouvait ressentir les spasmes dont le corps de Drago était parcouru… Harry comprit que Drago pleurait. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer à ce jour. Il ne dit rien de son trouble, d'être le témoin d'une des faiblesses de Drago. Tout en pleurant lui aussi, Harry lui caressa le dos en lui répondant…

" Oui… Prends tout ton temps. "

" Me… merci. "

Harry délaissa le dos de Drago pour enfuir ses doigts fin dans ses magnifiques cheveux blond.

" De rien. "

Harry, en une douce caresse, lui massa le cuir chevelu jusqu'à ce que ses spasmes se calment. Une fois fait, Drago le plus doucement du monde, se redressa et Harry retira sa main aussitôt de ses cheveux… D'un revers de main, Drago essuya les larmes rebelles de sur son visage et sans brusquerie, tourna celui-ci ravagé par la douleur et ses pleurs vers celui d'Harry.

" Tu m'as pardonné ? "

" Bien sûr, imbécile de Serpentard. "

Drago se rendit compte qu'Harry avait pleuré et pleurait toujours.

" Ne pleure pas… Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. "

" C'est de ta faute. "

Drago ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

" Comme toujours… Après réflexion, les châtiments corporels à la canne c'est bien, mais c'est comme toute les bonnes choses… Il ne faut pas en abuser. "

Harry se mordit la lèvres.

" Je suis désolé, j'étais tellement en colère contre toi que tu aies distribué toutes ces photos comme des friandises. Je suis jaloux, tu le sais, et maintenant pratiquement tous les élèves t'ont sur un morceau de parchemin. "

Drago lui caressa la joue en souriant et vient lui essuyer une larme.

" Sirius avait tord. "

" Pourquoi ? "

Drago renifla et grimaça suite à la douleur lancinante qui le ferait hurler de douleur si sa réputation de Malfoy n'était pas en jeu. Le cœur de Harry se serra en le voyant souffrir.

" Les photos vont tomber en poussière à minuit mon petit Gryffondor. "

Harry venait de comprendre que Drago l'avait mené exactement où il le voulait et que lui, avait plongé tête baissée.

" Tu n'as pas fait cela ? "

" Si. "

" **Je vais te tuer.** "

Harry était de nouveau en colère, Drago en souleva un sourcil d'étonnement.

" Ça par contre, il l'avait prédit ! "

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.**__**  
**__**À jeudi prochain pour la suite, Catirella.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : **Curiosité obsessionnelle**

Base : **H**arry **P**otter

Auteur : Catirella

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K ROWLING… Je me permets de les emprunter pour ce texte. Donc, rien n'est à moi…

**Genre** : **Après la fin du tome 7**, ne tient pas compte des livres. Surtout pour ce qui est des personnages morts ou encore en vie. Seul Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Attention cette fiction est **Yaoi**, homophobes s'abstenir. Un peu **OOC** aussi et vu que nous sommes en Angleterre, où avant 1999 dans les établissements privés, le recours au châtiment corporel sur les élèves étaient encore en vigueur… Merci de lire l'information ci-dessous pris sur le net avant de crier via une review.  
Point important à ce sujet, dont voici un extrait de texte :  
_En Angleterre, en __**1986**__, les punitions corporelles sont enfin interdites… dans les écoles publiques. Elles viennent de l'être dans les écoles privées en __**1999**__. Mais en 2000, les Institutions Européennes reviennent à la charge pour faire évoluer la loi anglaise qui dit «que rien ne peut limiter le pouvoir des parents de faire respecter la discipline»: cette attitude paraît incompatible avec la signature effectuée par l'Angleterre de la Convention Internationale des Droits de l'Enfant._  
Vous l'aurez compris… Cette fiction va avoir pour objet ce texte. Et si vous êtes sages vous aurez peut être droit à un lemon…

_Bêta, Natsumi Kido_ :

_Chapitre très sympa mais j'attends la suite avec impatience.__  
__Mmh... le 14 février promet d'être chaud, bouillant, brulant, caniculaire même... _

Note de l'auteure donc moi, Catirella :  
_Écrit le 10, 11 janvier et fini le 19 février 2008.  
Mis en ligne le 27 février 2008._

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser une review.  
Ce chapitre est normalement l'avant dernier.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous, Bisou.  
_**Catirella**_

- HP –

**Attention**** : Lime dans ce chapitre… Enfin, une gâterie de type 69 serait plus le terme exacte TT…**

- HP -  
_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Curiosité obsessionnelle**  
Chapitre 7

* * *

Drago se fit gronder tel un gamin par son amant, ce qui l'avait agacé grandement après avoir reçu 45 coups de canne anglaise sur les fesses sans aucun rempart de protection. Et comme punition pour avoir monté un coup aussi tordu, Harry lui avait interdit de prendre quelque potion que ce soit, pour soulager sa douleur. Drago maudit le parrain d'Harry, mais fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir une 2ème fois la canne dans les jours à venir.

Une fois les remontrances finies, Harry envoya Drago sous la douche. Drago, après avoir retiré complètement son Boxer pour marcher mieux et fait aussi tomber sa chemise, s'y rendit tout en marmonnant et grimaçant sous la douleur de son fessier. Harry le regarda faire en souriant et contre toute attente se mit de nouveau à bander… Il en rougit, car il savait que cette nouvelle érection était due à la vision du fessier de Drago.

" _Il manquait plus que cela ! _"

Harry attendit sagement que Drago eu fini dans sa salle de bain, pour s'y rendre à son tour et y prendre une bonne douche froide. Harry en profita pour y faire seul sa petite affaire… Drago n'était pas en état de jouer ce soir… D'ailleurs Harry le retrouva endormit dans son lit, allongé sur le ventre. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser la joue… Drago gémit dans son sommeil. Après un chaste baiser sur les cheveux, Harry le recouvrit du drap, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur avant de replonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Une fois fait, Harry se glissa à son tour dans son lit et le regarda dormir tout en souriant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en premier et constata que Drago n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit. Il souleva doucement le drap pour voir l'état du postérieur de son amant et fit une moue terrible en frissonnant. Il prit maintes précautions pour sortir du lit sans réveiller Drago, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain… Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Harry en ressortit. Il était resté plus longtemps que les autres matins sous la douche chaude en laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Une fois habillé, il donna un tendre baiser sur la tempe de Drago qui dormait toujours, avant d'aller rejoindre la directrice et les autres professeurs pour le petit déjeuner.

Drago se réveilla à plus de 10 heures du matin dans une grimace terrible. Après s'être passé la main sur le visage, il se leva pour aller se doucher et surtout laisser couler l'eau froide sur son fessier pour calmer un peu la douleur. Ce fut en ce mordant la lèvre inférieure et d'un pas non soutenu que Drago arriva plus de 10 minutes après son réveil dans la salle de bain.

" Maudit plan. La prochaine fois j'analyserais mieux les aboutissants avant d'agir… ! … Je dois être maso pour penser à une prochaine fois ! … Remarque, maintenant Potter ne manquera pas une occasion de me punir. Je suis sûr qu'il va me faire payer nos 7 années d'études et de guerre froide… Je parle tout seul maintenant ! Par Merlin, fréquenter un Gryffondor est relativement dangereux physiquement et mentalement… … … Ooh OUI de l'eau froide. "

Drago ne ressortit de la salle de bain que 3 bons quarts d'heures plus tard… Une fois habillé tout de noir comme tous les jours, Drago se tâta pour rejoindre tout le monde au repas du midi. Si au moins il avait pu prendre une potion contre la douleur, juste pour quelques heures. Mais non… Il n'en avait pas le droit. Après un soupir des plus profond, il enfila sa veste et la maudit lorsqu'elle lui effleura le bas des reins.

" Maudit Potter. "

La veste ne fut pas la seule à être maudite avant que Drago ne sorte des appartements de son amant. La cape sera pour un autre jour, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était pas professeur en théorie…

Au détour d'un couloir qui menait à la grande salle, Harry reconnu Drago de dos et accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Harry, tellement heureux de le voir, lui claqua la fesse gauche comme cela lui arrivait très souvent. Sauf que Harry tout en claquant celle-ci se souvient, mais trop tard que Drago n'avait pas besoin de cette maque d'attention de sa part aujourd'hui. Drago faillit hurler en plein couloir en virant au blanc sous la douleur, puis fixa Harry, furieux, le regard noir. Harry ferma les yeux tout en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, un grimaçant désolé sur le visage.

" NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ? TU VEUX MA MORT OU QUOI POTTER ? "

" Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai oublié, pardonne-moi. "

Drago soupira en fermant les yeux et basculant la tête en arrière.

" Ne recommence pas. Surtout aujourd'hui par Merlin. Ça fait un mal de chien. "

" On parle de moi ? "

Drago et Harry tournèrent la tête en même temps.

" Alors Malfoy on a mal aux fesses ? Harry si tu veux une paire de menottes, je peux te dépanner. "

Sirius finit en faisant un clin d'œil à son filleul. Drago était mort de honte, ce qui était très rare pour un Serpentard et encore plus pour un Malfoy. Harry, lui, avait viré a rouge. D'un, il venait de se rendre compte que son parrain savait qu'il avait puni Drago, mais en plus il lui proposait des accessoires…

" Elles sont comment ? "

" HARRY. "

" Ben quoi ! "

Sirius était mort de rire. Drago avait froncé les sourcils lorsque Harry avait posé sa question sur les menottes en hurlant son prénom. Harry, après coup, s'était mordu la lèvre tout penaud de sa question et de se faire gronder. Autant dire que ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges. Drago finit par soupirer de lassitude.

" Je suis pas d'attaque aujourd'hui. "

Sirius les observait tout en restant silencieux.

" Tu souffres ? "

" Hum. "

Sirius sourit. Son neveu était vraiment trop mignon lorsqu'il était amoureux. Drago lui faisait la tête, les bras croisés sur son torse.

" Vous devriez déjeuner en tête à tête ce midi. "

" Comment ? "

" Je m'en charge… Retournez dans tes appartements. Tu pourras assurer tes cours demain Drago ? "

" Oui, je ferais en sorte de pouvoir. "

" Il prendra une potion. "

" Non."

" Mais ! "

Le regard de Drago lui fit comprendre que le sujet était clos, Harry n'insista pas plus… Sirius, après une accolade pour les deux jeunes hommes, prit congé. Harry et Drago se rendirent doucement dans les appartements d'Harry… Ils sourirent lorsqu'ils virent la table, inexistante en temps normal, dans la pièce principale, dressée et plus que garnie.

" Le cléba… Hum hum… Sirius a vu grand. "

Harry sourit des efforts de Drago à l'encontre de son parrain.

" Il sait que tu n'as pas pris de petit déjeuner ce matin, tout comme nous n'avons pas dîné hier soir. "

" À oui c'est vrai ! C'est pour cela que j'ai tellement faim ! "

Harry leva les yeux au plafond dans un soupir.

" Oh ça va. "

" Moi aussi je t'aime Dray. "

Drago bougonna pour la forme, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire Harry.

Avant que Drago ne s'assoie, Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un coussin moelleux sur sa chaise ce couleur vert et argent. Drago qui avait déjà une main sur le dossier de la chaise sourit en regardant le petit réconfort que venait de lui offrir son amant.

" Merci, il est très beau… Mais pas aussi beau que toi lorsque tu rougis comme à cet instant… Et moi aussi je t'aime petit Gryffondor. "

Harry émit une sorte de son que les filles en général émettaient lorsqu'elles étaient toutes émoustillées… Drago ne faisait que rarement ce type de déclaration et c'est pour cela qu'Harry était si heureux lorsqu'il en recevait de la part de son compagnon… Drago s'assit en fermant les yeux et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Harry s'assit en ayant mal pour lui, mais une question l'obsédait depuis sa douche de la veille après avoir corrigé Drago.

" Dray ? "

" Hum ? "

Drago lui répondit ayant toujours les yeux fermés, cherchant une position sur son coussin qui lui serait moins douloureuse, mais hélas ne la trouvait pas.

" Tu crois que ce soir tu seras assez en forme pour que nous fassions l'amour ? "

Le coussin fut oublié, tout comme la douleur et Drago. Drago d'ailleurs qui avait une coupe de cheveux des plus naturelle pour une fois. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux en une micro second à la question de son amant. Harry qui avait déjà très chaud, monta en température à la vision de rêve que Drago lui envoyait de plein fouet.

" Tu es sérieux ? "

" Oui. J'ai terriblement envie de toi depuis hier soir, c'est une vraie torture. "

Drago sourit en coin tel un prédateur qui avait choisi sa proie et qui n'en avait plus pour très longtemps avant de se retrouver entre les griffes de celui qui sera sa perte. Harry en frissonna comme toutes les fois où Drago le regardait ainsi.

" Je serais en forme ce soir pour te faire rugir de plaisirs, dans ce cas. "

Harry avait les joues en feu, Drago adorait le voir ainsi. Harry était l'amant le plus réceptif et insatiable qu'il lui avait été donné d'avoir et il comptait bien le garder avec possessivité pour lui.

" Je peux attendre si tu… "

" Je serais d'attaque n'ai crainte, c'est à moi de gérer ce que j'ai récolté en semant mes petits bout de parchemins. "

" Ah oui, j'ai eu des réclamations à ce sujet ce matin. "

" Vraiment ! "

" Hum. "

Harry, qui avait moins d'une heure pour déjeuner, avait commencé à manger ce que Drago lui avait servi, comme à chaque fois qu'ils dînaient en tête à tête… Cela aussi faisait partie des petits détails qui faisaient qu'il aimait Drago Malfoy comme un fou depuis presque 2 ans.

" Et bien la prochaine fois, ils auront l'intelligence de faire appel à ce qu'ils ont appris en cours d'enchantement pour ceux qui ont cette option. "

Harry avait suspendu son geste de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche.

" Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu ais eu cette option. "

Drago fini de mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche comme sa mère le lui avait appris alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore 2 ans, avant de répondre à Harry.

" Ma mère m'a donné des cours particuliers à partir de mes 6 ans. J'avais jamais vraiment compris l'utilité de ceux-ci avant d'y avoir recourt sur les photos. "

" Et tu as fouait quoua au juste. "

" Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. "

Harry lui tira la langue une fois qu'il eu avalé ce qu'il mâchouillait quelques secondes plus tôt. Drago roula les yeux face à son comportement digne d'un enfant de 5 ans, si ce n'est moins.

" D'un simple baiser sur la photo, une note d'information les aurait prévenu que la photo n'était qu'éphémère. "

Le regard noir d'Harry fit prendre conscience à Drago, qu'il venait de commettre une bévue.

" Un baiser ? "

" Heuuuuuuu, oui. "

Drago venait de creuser lui même sa tombe et il ferma les yeux à cette évidence.

" Je vais encore y avoir droit ? "

" Oui. "

Après avoir ré-ouvert les yeux dans un soupir, Drago regarda droit dans les yeux Harry qui faillit soupirer de bien-être alors qu'il était de nouveau en colère contre Drago.

" Quand ? "

Harry toussota avant de reporter son attention comme si de rein n'était à son assiette et de planter sa fourchette dans un morceau de pomme de terre.

" Le 14 février. "

Drago écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

" Pourquoi cette date ? "

" Pourquoi pas ! Et puis cela te laisse 3 bonnes semaines pour que ton fessier se remette et qu'il reprenne du service. "

Drago, tout en bougonnant, se remit à manger en s'insultant lui-même pour sa bêtise, ce qui fit sourire Harry… Drago était encore plus sexy en colère.

" On à le temps pour une gâterie ce midi ? "

Drago en échappa sa fourchette.

" De quel type ? "

" 69. "

Un sourire carnassier revient sur les lèvres de Drago et Harry n'avait rien à lui envier à cet instant.

" On a toujours le temps pour ce genre de petite douceur mon ange de la luxure. "

" Si moi je suis un ange, toi tu en es le Dieu. "

" Cela va de soit ! "

Harry se mit à rire à la réponse de Drago et à l'expression hautaine qu'avait pris son visage. Drago, dans une grimace, s'était relevé de sa chaise et comme tout gentleman qui se respecte, une fois debout, vient inviter Harry à prendre sa main gauche pour qu'il se lève de table à son tour… Avec un sourire charmeur, Harry posa la sienne au creux de celle de Drago, qui dans une douce étreinte, la serra le plus sensuellement possible.

Une fois Harry relevé, Drago l'invita à le suivre jusque dans la chambre attenant à la pièce.

Arrivés aux abords du grand lit drapé d'or et d'argent tout comme la chambre de Drago, ils se firent face et mutuellement s'aidèrent à retirer tous ces vêtements qui n'avaient pas d'utilité pour ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire le plus assidument possible… Drago ne put hélas retenir une grimace lorsque son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements glissèrent au sol… Lorsque leurs deux corps furent mis à nu, chaussettes y compris. Harry s'allongea en premier, puis invita Drago à le rejoindre… Drago, en temps normal en dessous, comprit que son amant voulait ménager son fessier. Surement aussi pour avoir ce soir ce qu'il lui avait promis. Drago reconnu bien là son petit Gryffondor prévenant et sans plus le faire attendre pris place au dessus de lui en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser… Ses séances d'abdos allaient enfin payer, bien que dans cette position Drago était des plus vulnérable et la douleur de la correction de la veille au soir le faisait terriblement souffrir.

Harry s'en rendit compte et doucement le poussa sur le côté gauche de son corps de sorte à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur le coté. Drago sourit et se laissa faire sans protestations.

" Merci. "

" De rien. Maintenant montre-moi tes talents Oh Dieu de la luxure. "

Drago fronça les sourcils au ton moqueur de son amant. Il ne pouvait pas le voir à cet instant, mais il savait, ne connaissant que trop bien son lion affamé, qu'il avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres sur la fin de sa phrase.

" Attends un peu. Je vais t'apprendre moi à te moquer d'un Malfoy. "

" Ooh mais je n'attends que celaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, OH MERLIN……… **Drago**, _hummmmmmmm_… … … Drago ! "

" Tu attends quoi pour te mettre toi aussi à la tâche qui t'incombe ? "

" Oups ! … Ah ! "

Harry avait rougit, il en avait oublié le but premier de leur position actuelle. Lorsque Drago le reprit en bouche, il faillit bien de nouveau oublier Drago. Après un dernier gémissement de plaisir personnel, Harry mit en bouche à son tour le sexe imposant de son partenaire. Bien que le sien n'avait rien de petit au dire de certains de ses ex-partenaires… De Drago non plus d'ailleurs.

Drago en ferma les yeux. La douleur de son fessier fut momentanément oubliée pour laisser place au plaisir.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry fit cours avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Ses élèves se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état-là. Drago de son côté, reprit une douche plus froide que tiède, pour calmer les douleurs qui étaient revenues une fois l'adrénaline du plaisir retombé. Une question turlupinait tout de même Drago…

Qu'allait lui faire Harry le 14 février ?

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.**__**  
**__**Le prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier en tout logique, sera mis un jeudi dans les semaines à venir. Catirella.**_


End file.
